I'll Be There
by bbgrrl
Summary: shadamy: Sonic's death have impact Amy greatly; for which she will enter herself in depression. It's up to Shadow to take good care and disicipline to prevent her from committing suicide.
1. In a Loving Memory

**Shadow's POV**

_Never expected that this would happen._

I was at the far back, listening on what the priest had to say. This just came out of complete no where. Even if we were rivals, I still had that soft side of myself to actually care for him as a friend I guess.

I've known him quite well or some sort but not as deep of where I don't want to go. I forced a sigh, hopefully no one will put the blame on me. It's just not as what I've expect to see and I thought he has a way of keeping himself alive.

His friends were at front, crying over the devastating event they're seeing and so was everyone else in the crowd.

They're crying endlessly over the death of the person they believe to be the "hero". I didn't bother to try to get even one tear out of my eye. I just can't feel the same pain they're suffering. He was not close to me, just only the battles I helped along with him.

_But I'm certain that he was not my close friend._

His girlfriend was not even seen on sight. Her friends knew how much she is devoted to him. I knew it from the moment she threw her arms around him, not even noticing how much she keeps suffocating him over the tight embrace she's creating.

It's almost the end where everyone gives in their flowers and threw it to his coffin. There was no sign of her. The cries are getting louder as I tried to cope with all of there pain and agony they're dealing with.

An hour pass by already and it was over. Everyone silently walked away from the blue hedgehog's coffin. I was at the near back of the crowd which people barely see me. His friends were standing there, giving the final prayer for their long time beloved friend.

Tails was the one leading the prayer as he tried to not break down and cry again. Knuckles had tears flowing on his cheeks continuously as Rouge did the same. Cream tried to hold it in but she couldn't. She began falling from her knees then cried insanely while her mother tried to comfort her.

I sighed, seeing how it's hard for them for which I'll have to admit. After long minutes of giving their last prayer, they gave in their flowers and threw it to his coffin. They walked away silently but still, they kept crying over the death of the blue hedgehog.

I felt sorry for them. I don't think they surely deserve this. They went into there limo then departed.

Few minutes later, it was total silence. As I tried to get out from the shadows and reach to where his coffin was, I notice someone walking towards the area I'm reaching. I hid again, trying to prevent myself from being notice. Out of my expectations, she finally came.

She walked slowly, trying not to rush over the whereabouts of her lover's coffin. I thought she didn't want to come… but it looks like she was in her right time.

_Right when the funeral just ended._

As she approached to his coffin, she began to fall from her knees weakly. From then on, she broke down and cried of how much the pain is killing her inside of losing Sonic.

I watched her, crying at the spot. Her crying was even more painful to hear. Her scream… so hard to resist. Makes me want to just let out a tear but I couldn't and I know I'm not weak like that. Not because of this but for what. I can't pity myself just because of this. _But for her…_

She began crying more as I couldn't stand much of it; seeing a girl crying over the love she lost.

I can't bear with it. It's just too much. I approached to her gradually, trying not to startle her. She was still crying but from my perspective, I don't think she well enough deserve it.

I'm in front of her for which she cut her crying when noticing a shadow behind her. She looked at me with those green emerald eyes; the tears she smudged herself into and still… she looked beautiful.

"Shadow…" She whimpered. There was silence between us until she got up and surrounded her arms around me, crying on my shoulder.

I didn't expect this, not even one hint but I guess this what she needs. She cried again in the same time murmuring over the words I couldn't hear. I felt bad, mostly for her because I know how it feels losing the one you love.

_From my dead experience, yes._

"Don't cry." I whispered as I reassured her by patting her back. Her embrace began to loosen up when feeling the reassurance she's receiving.

For long hours of her crying, she managed to redeem herself to just keep it silent. She threw in her flower and prayed silently. I watched the blue hedgehog resting peacefully in his coffin. His spirit is probably watching us at the moment for which I wish him the best.

I threw in the last flower than walked away silently with the rose hedgehog.

We walked in silence, not even murmuring or mumbling a single word. I glanced at her; she looked hopeless on the spot, making it look like her world begins to fall apart. The moment of silence continued until I broke it once more.

"In the mood for coffee?" I asked softly. She gave a slight nod without looking at me. She obviously knew what happen… I also saw it too with my own eyes.

I reached in my pocket for the keys to my black Mercedes and started the engine. I looked at her again, not a word spoken from her yet.

I sighed a little, hoping this wouldn't impact her too much but it obviously did. On the other hand, hopefully she wouldn't start something bad out of herself.

_And that's it for chapter one. As for the death of Sonic, it is explained in the next chapter. Stay tune as the two starts explaining one conflict to the next in the cafe. Comment if you want or if your against this couple, don't bother. _

_Flames are not accepted, enjoy reading the fic everyone._


	2. Too Much to Handle

**Shadow's POV**

"I'll get one decaf coffee &… I guess hot chocolate would be good for her."

She was speechless after long moments of taking her here. Her eyes were all red and sore from all the crying she did during the past hours.

"Here you go sir, your decaffeinated coffee." The waitress kindly said.

"Thanks." I responded.

"And for you young lady, your hot chocolate." Amy didn't say anything; she was sitting there, moping over the death of the blue hedgehog.

"Amy…" I said, trying to get her attention.

Not a word spoken yet; she used her right hand to receive the hot chocolate then nodded to the waitress. She didn't touch her hot chocolate, barely even touching the whip cream atop of it.

"You know what happen." I said. She didn't budge in the same time trying to hold her tears.

"I saw it too."

"Stop p-please…" She whimpered softly, trying her best to not cry again.

I sighed… and I knew this was going to hurt her more. Seeing Sonic die in front of our eyes was too much devastating for us to handle and to remember. It started when that fool Eggman wanted to continue with his plans to build the "Eggman Empire". Sonic always knew it was easy to get rid of his existence to prevent him from conquering the world.

I was only there to just watch the entertainment but little does Sonic knew the whole area was surrounded by water. The blue hedgehog thought it was easy but for Eggman; this is when the brutality begins.

It started when Sonic usually uses his spin dash to attack Eggman but somehow that egg head knew of a way to outsmart him. _Though I'm not sure if he meant it._

Eggman had a sniper rifle for which he wanted to use it as a threat to Sonic but suddenly… he "accidentally" blasted him and the laser had painfully hit through Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked like he was losing it by the minute as he fell into the water and drowned himself in there.

I didn't believe it. I mean everything happened fast in front of my eyes. I startled, hearing noises on my left.

Little I know is that the rose hedgehog was also there that seen the devastating incident too. She didn't say anything; tears begin to form on her face as she tried to jump off from the cliff to try to rescue her boyfriend.

I quickly grabbed her for which it is not worth of saving Sonic at the moment. She tried struggling over my grip but I held her back.

"_Shadow! Let me go!" _Amy cried out. I didn't say anything. I kept holding on to her, just for her own damn safety.

She tried punching me, slapping and kicking me to loosen the grip. I pushed her back for which I didn't intentionally want to do.

She was crying harshly as she felt really bad of not saving her lover. It isn't safe for her to be in this kind mess. I would be more concerned if she tried to interfere with this kind of incident.

I turned to see Eggman. He looked exaggerated and hesitant on the spot. His eyes were towards from where Sonic fell; it was bloody yet it was actually worse than I thought it would be. I didn't want to look vulnerable in the spot; quickly, I manage to reach the doctor then knocked him out of his own damn misery.

And that was it basically… Eggman was sentenced a lifetime in a high secured facility area and charged for first degree murder. As for Sonic, hopefully he can rest in peace.

I sighed… never really thought that the doctor would actually do that or bother using a sniper rifle as a threat to that blue hedgehog.

_Some genius you call him._

I checked my watch as the current time is almost 9:00 pm. I guess it was time for her to go home… although I hope she doesn't do anything to herself.

"I'll bring you home." I said. She only nodded without even saying a word. I paid the waitress the expenses for the beverages including tips then left.

During the long drive, it was silence again. I don't think I should break it once more for it's better to leave her alone but with that, it's always giving me this bad feeling. I stopped the car in front of her apartment. She didn't say anything or nodded in the way. The moment of silence kept occurring always as usual.

"Do you want me to walk you up there?" I asked softly.

"No… but thanks for the ride." She urged to finally say. She then slightly waved good-bye to me then walked to her apartment. I know how it's hard... losing someone that you love the most. _Even for her…_

I could still remember the the last time I ever & actually spend a little bit of time with the blue hedgehog before his upcoming death. It was kept one of those "moments" as a memory to me.

_Flashback - -_

I was at the park, looking over the sunset. The park is peaceful and not much of a noisy area. It's mainly calm and the best place to get away out of something.

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic said, arriving out of no where. I startled when he called my name and I knew he would come wherever I go.

"What do you want…" I asked coldly.

"Nothing; you just recently stole my spot for me to watch the sunset." He said.

"Well this is my spot so go find yourself another one." I bluntly told him.

I heard him chuckle. I don't know what so funny or whichever makes him giggle but I don't find it amusing. He was still standing there at my right side. It irritated me a bit and it's giving me the urge to tell him off.

"Wanna race?" He asked randomly.

"No." I retorted for which I meant it.

"I knew you were going to say that." He said.

I heard him walking away silently although that's what I wanted him to do when he began annoying me. He looked hurt when I told him off. I guess he wanted that chance to race with me for a… very long time.

"Faker." He quickly turned around, a bit irritated when I said that terminology.

"You better be prepped." I eyed him as I checked my hover shoes.

"Oh do I hear a challenge?" He smirked. I smiled a little in an evil way or some sort. Both of us were prepared as we both counted off to get ready and get set then sped off.

From there on, the both of us were tied eventually. It's the same as usual. It just makes me chuckle out of the stupidity we're doing.

_End of flashback - -_

_And that was chapter two. Stay tune for the next chapter as the ebony hedgehog receives hints of what Amy is starting for herself. Comment if you like but no flames._


	3. The Good to the Bad

**Shadow's POV**

Just arrived from work; it's usually hectic as always but you get used to it. I haven't got a day off ever since but luckily the boss gave me a whole week of break in order for me to get enough rest to be able to fully prepped for the next mission he's going to assign me soon.

Being an undercover cop, out of my predictions they make so much money than ever. I didn't even expect I would make a lot. I don't find it hard except when it's investigating. It requires so much damn plans and brainstorming, gives me a lot of pain in the neck.

I sighed… from the death of that blue hedgehog, everything seems to change gradually. Everyone is partially the same; they became different when the death of Sonic impacted them. It didn't affect me though… but it doesn't seem right when he's gone.

Rouge barely talks, she's always talkative and complaining whenever something bothers her. That red echidna is mainly quiet, not even saying one word from his big mouth. Tails didn't even touch is x-tornado or one of his machinery after the death of his best friend and the rabbit, along with his mother are just… not the same I guess.

And Amy… God knows what she's going to do. It just gives me this bad feeling that she might do something to prevent herself from reminicising her hero.

But I don't think anything bad will happen at this moment. I think right now I'll just spend my last two days to sleep then… probably go for a walk in the next three days. Suddenly my cell phone rang in this odd time, wondered who it might be or maybe it would be that bat girl reminding of shifts to be taken.

"Hello." I answered directly.

"Shadow! You have to come to the hospital quick!" Cream yelled.

"Why." I asked straight forward.

"Something happened to Amy!" She cried out.

_You're kidding me…_

"Just be quiet. I'll be there in a minute." I confirmed.

Quickly, I grabbed my keys to the car then rushed myself to the whereabouts of Amy.

When I rushed through the entrance, the little rabbit came running towards me then rushed into my arms. Her mother was calling her name, trying to reassure her but instead her daughter took me in her arms and whimpered silently.

"What happened…?" I asked.

She explained that Amy couldn't very much accept to herself that Sonic is gone (which is true…) and saying that she is no longer of use in the world. Afterwards, Cream explained that she saw Amy stabbing herself with a paring knife on hand and she was losing major amount of blood which caused both external and internal bleeding.

"Why did you call me here…" I softly asked.

"Because Shadow! You're the only one that understands this situation!" She cried out.

I was surprised when I heard her say that. I mean I know that I experienced it but you know life is unfair. I'm basically just used it for over what… more than 50 years?

"Where is she…?" I asked.

Cream and her mother walked me to the room where Amy was. When I opened the door, the rose hedgehog was awake but silence was filled in her room. She didn't say anything, she had tears dried upon her face and she was treated with oxygen beside her.

I looked over her at disappointment; she doesn't have to do this. We all know how much she loved him but there wasn't actually 'them' I presume. It was only Amy that chased him around from wherever he goes and the blue hedgehog didn't even agree of having a relationship with her. He was just too busy saving the world than being in commitment.

"Leave." I directly said it to the rabbit and her mother. Quickly, they got out as they didn't want to provoke me to get frustrated even more.

I grabbed a chair nearby as I sat beside her, staring with disappointment and the anger that I don't want to explode myself with it.

"Amy…" I said.

She slightly turned her head to me as she faced me with more of sad expression on her face. There was a big cut on her right cheek, a lot of mini cuts on her neck and the rest is just worse. I scowled at her more, making her believe that this is not a stupid joke we're going through and out of all this stuff she did to herself, it's just complete bullshit I see.

"Don't be stupid." I said directly. She looked at me, more of a failure expression as she tried to ignore what I said a second ago.

"You suddenly just want to cut yourself over because of you being so damn in love with this blue hedgehog and now you want to commit suicide because of that!"

I yelled from the top of my voice. She immediately ripped of the oxygen mask out of her face then shouted back at me.

"Do you even realize how much agony I have to go through!" She shouted.

The rose hedgehog didn't have much strength to yell at me more as she began coughing off blood from her mouth. Silence occurred after as she began breaking down silently. I tell you, it's not worth going over this stupidity.

"Bullshit," I murmured. "Don't be a dumbass just because you blame yourself that you couldn't save him."

"It's my fault…" She whimpered. She then tried to stay confident as she began yelling at me even more.

"If it wasn't for you, stopping me to save Sonic, I could've saved him and he would still be alive!"

"He was partially alive Amy!" I shouted back.

She began crying more out of what I'm telling her. We didn't know it's going to happen, it just happened suddenly. At least she knows how I feel when I see Maria… shot in front of me.

"Go away…" She whispered.

"Not until you stop all this nonsense." I directly said.

I don't know why I'm doing this and why do I actually 'care' for her. Mostly it's causing too much stress for me; it seems that I'm being such a parent to this girl. Her face lifted up once more as she began scowling at me then threatening to throw a flower vase towards me.

"I said go away!" She yelled once more.

"Then who's going to help you Amy." She stopped then zoned out for a moment.

I'm guessing that if her friends really do care, they could've been here right now and reassuring her into 'positive' thinking for a while or two. Surprisingly, I have to be here because of that rabbit. By now I should've been asleep and relaxing for the rest of the week.

I sighed… it's been long moments of zoning out for her. She will soon regret about this and later she would thank me for all the 'talks' we've been through.

"If I turned my back on you, what would you feel… happy?" I asked coldly.

She didn't say anything. She was more likely to be speechless on the spot of which she couldn't or have no idea to respond on what I said.

"If haven't helped you at all, would you still be happy?" I asked again.

She became emotional as she began breaking down on the spot. I didn't intentionally want to make this hard for her but this is life and we have to accept anything that stands on our way.

"I think you would be happy if I just leave you alone." I said. Gradually, I got up and began making my exit through the door when all of sudden I heard a big thump behind me.

I turned around to see the rose hedgehog, trying to get in reach for me. She began coughing out blood again for which it gave me more to worry about her. Her image gave me flashbacks of how Maria suffered after being shot by one of the GUN soldiers.

Quickly, I picked her up gently then carried her back to her bed. She kind of refused it for which she began burying her head on my chest and cried silently. Silence occurred between the both of us as I listened to her whimpering and sobbing over what we argued.

"Amy…"

She held me tighter for which I let her and whichever she chooses. I thought about what I said earlier to her; it made me realize it was too harsh and painful for her to receive but on behalf of what I said, it's basically true.

"Shadow…" She whimpered softly. "Don't leave me… I need you here…"

She looked up at me once more as she pleaded for me to be there for her. Her eyes are what I couldn't resist, she is beautiful even when she sobs herself out of this misery.

"I won't." I said softly as I reassured her.

"Amy…?" Cream was there standing quietly, seeing what we're doing.

"Was she actually listening and watching?" I thought.

Its just the fact that it's a bit awkward for me to act this way in front of the people I know; doesn't feel right for which it makes myself look corny.

"She'll be fine." I reminded her.

The rabbit nodded as she went outside and told her mother the same thing. Looking at the time, it's almost the time that the sun will rise. I wouldn't worry about it but just as long she doesn't do this again, I'm satisfied.

"You should rest." I told her.

Slowly, she let go and went back to her recovery position. I watched her for a while as she went back and slept while being treated of oxygen beside her.

I exited my way through and surprisingly, seeing Cream and the gang outside standing in front of me. If they really and I mean desperately cared about her, they could've been here as soon as possible.

As Tails was going to say something, I left immediately. By the time I saw them, I felt like wanting to blow up and confront them of why they didn't come earlier but I can't. That soft side of me is pleading me to just stay calm and soon they will learn from their mistakes.

I got home then directly, I just went over to my bed and let myself fall. I rubbed my head over the frustration of Amy's depression then thought for a moment.

What if she didn't take my word of my advice? I have a feeling that I haven't reached the point of making her realize that this bullshit is not worth going for. Other than that, it would've been better if I just leave myself out of this mess but somehow… I couldn't.

My heart is yearning to help her and I just don't know why. I feel like there is a purpose of why to help then achieve something good in the end but to me, nothing really did happen after long time of coping Maria's death.

_This is only the start of the beginning._

_And that is chapter three everyone. Sorry it took long to update but I did major proof reading of this in order for it become a good chapter otherwise, I wouldn't be happy if I preview it. Stay tune as Shadow again will have to handle another big problem of the rose hedgehog for which causes him to build more stress for himself. Comment if you like but no flamming._


	4. Lost & Going No Where

It has been two days since the incident; the ebony hedgehog was informed from Cream that Amy was released from the hospital yesterday afternoon. Shadow thought over if really, Amy realizes of what she's doing is completely wrong. He had a bit of a weird feeling that maybe she was only pretending to be happy.

His frustration began mellowing down when thinking less about Amy's depression. He had enough rests to keep his energy in the proper place. He had only three days till he goes back to work. He plans to just exercise his way through out his remaining day off's until he is ready to take the mission.

Suddenly he heard knocking on the door. He didn't expect any visitors coming though; it's probably the mailman or the people that does survey and that sort of thing. He opened the door slightly, surprisingly seeing the rose hedgehog holding a brown suitcase in front of her.

The moment of silence occurred once more until she broke it.

"Can I come in…" She said softly.

The ebony hedgehog nodded slightly as he helped her with the suitcase then let her in his condominium. He was confused on why she was here, although it's maybe the fact that she needs company around her. It was awkward though; instead she chose to be in his place instead of Cream's.

She sat on the table, not saying any word at all after she came in. Shadow sat opposite to her on the table then looked at her for a moment, waiting for her to speak. He had a disappointed look of which this maybe about her depression again. The ebony hedgehog didn't want to go through it again, although if it's actually bringing her down too much, that's his time to step in.

"Are you just going to sit there and say nothing?" He retorted.

She uttered a low no for which her eyes began to tear up a bit. She tried to hold back as she doesn't want to lose her confidence in front of the black hedgehog. Shadow notices that the rose hedgehog was still weak in her condition. He sighed as she waited for her to regain her whole self before she began to speak.

"I lost my apartment…" She whispered.

"And why is that." Shadow replied asking.

She said nothing after that; silence had occurred again in their surroundings for which it made the ebony hedgehog irritated. He rested on his chair a little bit, just to wait for the rose hedgehog but his patients begin to grow rapid as he snapped.

"Spill it out." He said in a serious tone of his voice.

"If you have something to say, say it. If not, then might as well leave." He pointed out.

Amy stared at him for a while as she sat up straight on her chair then took a few deep breaths. She sighed a little bit and wiped away the remaining tears she had.

"I lost my job..." She finally said.

The black hedgehog was confused on what she said as he demanded for a more specific answer than that and a better explanation.

"Why did you lose your job…" He asked.

"I-I haven't been to work for over a month so they fired me…" She admitted.

Shadow knew what she was talking about. It has been a month since they last attended to his funeral; it is maybe the reason why she's not attending work.

"You didn't attend work because of the death of Sonic." He said straight forward.

She was stammering after what he said. She tried to get even a better reason of lying her way through. She stopped after that as she began to break down silently. Shadow stood quiet for a moment, hearing her wince and sob is what he couldn't tolerate for himself. He had an idea of how to save Amy from this crisis she's going through but the only thing he's worried about are responsibilities and basically herself.

"Can you be quiet…?" He told her.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to do this but he wondered why she wanted to be here and not with her friends. He questioned himself on why they wouldn't want to take her in if she lost her home and why they didn't have the time to actually put their effort on reassuring the rose hedgehog.

"Amy," I said. "Why did you come here…"

She looked up and faced the black hedgehog. She stammered a little… but she knew a way that the hedgehog in front of her was too smart to know when lying appears.

"You're the only person that experienced the pain I'm going through…"

"I know but don't you know that your fox friend has gone through that too?"

She said nothing but after what Shadow said made her stood up from the chair. Her scowl began to appear from her forehead as the expression of anger had appeared on her face.

"He didn't know anything about love! The only person that learned how to love someone deeply is the isolated and fragile hedgehog in front of me!" She yelled.

She banged the table as she couldn't handle much of that terminology called love. She really was devoted to the blue hedgehog ever since the day her life was saved by him. She just couldn't believe that he was taken away because of what the doctor did. Shadow looked at the way she was crying because of Sonic. He did the same thing when trying to cope of Maria's death.

"I know how you feel… but sometimes you just got to fight the pain." He said.

"I couldn't and I even tried! The pain just keeps killing me insanely." She replied.

"Then you're making yourself weak." He stood up as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"You're weak because you pity yourself and with that, you won't even have a chance of being able to get rid of that depression you're going through."

He went back to table as he enjoyed his cup of coffee. Amy didn't say anything after what Shadow said earlier. The black hedgehog would thought she'd already been pointed out over the advices he gave out to her and what is basically true and whatnot.

Shadow stopped then stared at her for a moment. She was in verge of tears of which made herself look helpless. She tried letting it out but she couldn't; it was too harsh on her. She covered her face with her hands then sobbed silently.

He looked at her of which he couldn't resist the sobbing she's creating. He felt the pain and the agony again as he remembered the time his best friend Maria had cried like that too. He couldn't resist it but he just wanted to get over this and not spend the next hour of hearing her cry and then ongoing.

Instead of him telling her to shut up or to just be quiet, he was motivated to go towards her then gave her a reassured embrace. He only does this when it's Maria but surprisingly he just had to do it with the rose hedgehog.

Amy held him tighter as Shadow continued patting her back lightly.

"Go easy will ya…" He whispered as he pats her back.

Amy couldn't handle much of the situation going on with her life. She still couldn't accept herself that the blue hedgehog is gone in her existence.

"I can't handle myself being alone and thinking of him at the same time." She winced.

The black hedgehog could see how much she is suffering. From all the thoughts she's bringing herself into, it's causing her insanity to build up. If maybe he could let the rose hedgehog stay in his place temporarily, she would probably mellow down a bit.

He sighed as hopefully Amy can handle her own responsibilities for it will not worry the ebony hedgehog too much. By that he means, getting employed as soon as possible, save money to buy herself a new apartment and of course, taking care of herself.

"Can I stay here…?" She softly asked.

He thought for a moment as he was a little shaky of the decision of whether she can stay here or not. He was worried that she might do something depression related while he's at work or somewhere else.

"If you can take care of yourself." He reminded. "You need to start being responsible."

This wasn't really his style of being generous to anyone but when it's girls in distress, he guessed that maybe he should give them a chance to be able to fix their life by supporting them.

"You can stay here when you get a job and start paying some of the rent." He said.

Amy chuckled as she knew he was going to say that. For the first time ever, Shadow encountered her very first smile from all the agony she went through but he realizes that he won't be seeing that everyday… hopefully.

"This is only temporarily. You got it?" He asked.

"Thank you…" She said softly.

Shadow helped with her suitcase as she led her to the guest room of where she is going to stay. It was opposite of where his room was in distant and easy enough to reach to her room whenever trouble occurs but there is only thing he is still worried about.

"Amy…" He said.

She turned around and faced him. The black hedgehog took a good look on her face, seeing how… she is still attractive when she pulls out that innocent face of hers.

"Were you going to say something?" She asked.

He shook his head a little for which he tried to get rid of his dazed look. He quickly tried to remember of what he's going to say to her so that it'll break the embarrassing moment he's creating. He sighed as he was still worried that he she might do it again.

"Amy… I don't want you to do anything depressed related stuff in my place." He said.

Amy stared down a little for which it's going to be hard to prevent it. She thinks that what if she goes back of thinking of Sonic for which it'll start to lure herself into her depression again.

"I will try…" She replied.

He placed his hand on her shoulder in the same reassuring her so she wouldn't take it as a wrong idea. He gave his weak smile to her so that it'll make her comfortable of being here than making herself anxious.

"Because I think you should start moving on… all right?" He said.

She gave a nod to him as she returns back to her guest room. Before she closes the door, she noticed that the black hedgehog was still standing there. They looked at each other for a moment as he broke it once more.

"Take good care of yourself…" He said.

She smiled again as she said the same. She then closes her door and begins to unpack her suitcase. Shadow still stood there as he hopefully thinks that Amy wouldn't do it. In the mean time, he went to back to his kitchen and made himself another cup of coffee and a nice hot chocolate for her too.

_And that's chapter four everyone. Stay tune as Shadow again will receive more of the rose hedgehog's troubles for which it may cause the both of them to go through more agony. Comment if you like but no flames._


	5. My Half Unknown

**Shadow's POV**

"That's not fair! The report should be assigned fully to you!" Rouge yelled.

I've had enough; those irritable excuses she makes had my blood go high. I basically had enough of all her complaining, usually she's never like this when that blue hedgehog was out of everyone's existence. Everything seems to fall apart these days.

"It was assigned to us both." I said.

"But I have no time for it…" She complained.

"Then make up your time for it."

I hung up as I didn't want to hear more. It'll piss me off enough if she keeps on wailing at me just because of the report that we're assigned to do. Stupid bat doesn't know how to take much responsibility for herself lately. Fairly I'm too tired of it for which I want it out of my way.

I've done half of it; the remaining would be all hers and I expect it to be finished. Soon I'll be ready to take that upcoming mission then get the end of my big bargain.

"Shadow?"

I looked over to my right, seeing the rose hedgehog in sight. She looked prepared in her usual clothing and on her hand is a pack of papers, stapled by each two which looks like a resume.

"You're going to start applying?" I asked her.

"Y-Yeah… I'm letting you know that I'll be back for maybe an hour." She said.

"You don't need to ask." I replied.

"Well I would expect that you might go out today."

"And why is that?" I eyed her.

"I don't have the key to your place."

_Key?..._ I agreed for her to stay here and yesterday, I had the whole afternoon of doing nothing except resting. I could've taken my chance to just get out there and make her an extra. How could I be so damn out of mind without even knowing she needed one.

"Are you in a rush of applying?" I asked her.

"Not really… I'm asking if you have a spare key."

"…I actually don't have another."

"Oh if you have other plans I can stay and start applying tomorrow."

I didn't want to look guilty or ruin her plans. Typically, it's what I don't like to see at all times. It irritates me of which I don't want to just give up on the spot and let things go with the flow. I get motivated when something goes wrong even if it's just a small thing, the next thing you know it's going to become big.

"… It's okay I'm not actually going anywhere today."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to keep yourself bored all day." She said.

"No… I enjoy being here at home rather than going out."

_Idiot._ I rather go out and enjoy nature alongside with me. Being at home just drives me insane.

"Oh okay. Well I'm off to go."

"Take care." I said.

She smiled as she waved good-bye to me then headed for the door. God if I'm going to responsible, I would've done of what I'm supposed to do like… giving her another damn duplicated key. At times I just couldn't get my mind straight whenever she's around.

I couldn't sleep normally. I don't eat as I usually do. I'm beginning to be forgetful.

Somewhat I'm doing fine before she came and now I'm acting like a stranger to myself recently. I don't mean to make it a big deal but I notice it. I think I'm a little off for a while or should say a little more. I even forgot that yesterday was pay day.

"I should rest…" I thought.

All of the reluctant changes I'm seeing are just way off when it comes to that rose hedgehog. What was the purpose of me taking care of her of whom she has her own friends? I mean I'm not close to her or anything but just because I know how losing the one you love feels like doesn't mean I have to be there all the time.

_And she knows I can't always be there._

Hopefully one day she can take care of herself… again and move on from the blue hedgehog's death. It hurts I know but what can she do about it? She even wished that he would someday come back to her arms and live happily ever after and as for me, I never had a happily ever after since Maria died…

At least I got the part of actually resolving of what my past was… the thing is that I have never accomplished of what really my complete purpose was. Half is saving humanity from trouble but my other half seems to be unknown.

I couldn't help thinking more of which I got a little too tired of answering my thoughts. I decided to just stay at home and rest. I think I had enough of complaining of what's happening to me lately and you know I hate changes. If I feel like making a change, it'll happen itself.

I'm not as desperate of making myself different among others. I am now since… that blue hedgehog died. I myself couldn't even believe that I had a similar duplicate of me which is… Sonic but he was different. Somewhat he was lucky that he can be able to do the same thing as I do but the personality is not.

_He's the cheery one. I'm the quiet one._

_He's blue. I'm black._

"He's an idiot and I'm not." I thought.

For most days he could be but I'll have to admit, everyone is lucky to have him as there "hero". I prefer to just isolate myself and do the mission alone and with that I have absolutely nothing to worry about. I'm surprise to see how Sonic is capable of doing that.

I can as well but it's what I dislike the most. If I interfere in a conflict, I expect none to be involved except me. I just don't want to remember back 50 years ago that something impacted me greatly and I wasn't able to save her for which she sacrifice her life because of me. I regretted from that day and hopefully I wouldn't have more.

Now that pink hedgehog… somewhat I couldn't just abandoned her on the spot and make her feel miserable. My action seems to be too cautious whenever I'm with her and I just don't have a damn clue why. I've always thought myself to never leave girls in distress and I try my best to do that.

Everyone would always think I'm that bad guy but that was before. I didn't know which path to take because of what happened. I thought avenging Maria's death would explain everything but I was wrong. The answers are quite clear when I defeated Black Doom but in the end… I was still not happy. I felt as if my heart is not healed completely like it normally does. I felt like something was missing and it something I need to find but my motivation seems to be less about it.

"I may never know…" I thought but I don't want expect.

I heard knocking on the door; it's probably Amy and amazingly, I've been talking to myself for an hour lately. When I opened the door it was known as Sonic's best friend Tails. I would never expect him to come by in my place for which he was afraid to come near me. We stood in silent, not a word spoken. I've waited for the fox to regain his confidence towards me. He's as similar of how Amy would react to me but in a way, that's them.

"Say something or leave." I snapped.

He startled a little, trying not to stammer in front of me. I sighed over the frustration we're creating and it's beginning to become a pain in the ass. It really pisses me off when a person is hesitating in front of me. Just letting them know that my patience is not as easy as what they thought.

"I-Is Amy their?" He asked softly.

"No." I replied.

"D-Do you know w-were she went?"

"She went to apply for job offerings."

"O-Okay thanks S-Shadow."

He was stammering but I didn't bother. He walked away quickly from my condominium then left. It was odd of him stopping by here and I wonder how he knew that Amy was staying here temporarily. She may could've told some people… Hopefully they wouldn't make it a very big deal. Since it's me and they know that I wouldn't do this kind of thing.

"For the love of God…" I thought.

Everything is different and I could possibly tell from everyone including Amy. I'm still the same and I don't care basically. It's Maria's death that affected me and still… I'm strong. The blue hedgehog's death didn't. I didn't expect it would happen recently but for Amy, it hugely affected her the most.

"At least she knows I suffered…" I thought as I let out a sigh.

Moving on… at this moment I wasn't much at rest anymore after the fox boy came by. I had nothing to do but wait for Amy to come back so I can go out and do my own thing. It's an hour already and still she hasn't come back. Since my patience is not that easy to control, I decided to keep myself busy while waiting for the rose hedgehog to come back.

I headed to the receiving room for which I want to accompany myself along with the TV. I flipped to the news channel for which I want to know what's basically happening in the world recently. Suddenly a reporter on the screen is panicking over something of what's happening at the moment.

"_The police are working their way of reassuring the girl to be safe. The girl on top of the building is denying for reassurance as she wants to declare herself into committing suicide. The other police officers are working their way to the top of the building to stop all the nonsense this girl is creating."_

"_It appears that this girl is a pink hedgehog which is referred as the girlfriend of the death of long time hero, Sonic the hedgehog. She's taking one more step on the tip of the building before falling off. The police are still on the way of rushing up their before she can take a leap out of the building."_

Sonic's girlfriend?

Pink hedgehog?

…Amy Rose?

"**Shit.** Can my days get any worse!" I said.

_And that's chapter five everyone. Sorry this took long, I haven't touched my computer for days and again, I had to do proofreading on this. The next chapter will be based on Amy's POV and it's a must see for all Shadamy lovers. Comment if you like but no flames please._


	6. No One Is Like You

**Amy's POV**

"It's windy but it's perfect…"

Here I am… on top of the building. I couldn't handle the fact that he's dead… at most times I couldn't. I figured that if I die, I can join with him again and live happily together. I don't care what anybody thinks. I want to be with him and that was always my goal from the beginning he saved me.

I thank the others for caring me but right now… it's my time to be with him again. As for Shadow… he's was there no matter what and I couldn't be any much happier. Right now this is all I need and this is my only chance. Hopefully no one can stop me even if the police are around I don't care. I want them out of my way.

Before I can take a leap, I hear sounds coming behind me. As I turn around I saw him.

Shadow.

And again he's going to stop me… and I never knew he would actually care. For such an isolated hedgehog he is, why the hell would he want to do this?

"Leave me alone! I want this chance!" I yelled.

He didn't say anything. He began walking towards me with his disappointed look. I've wondered why I would always get in contact with him. It seems that I want to blame everything on him for which I couldn't save Sonic but… Shadow would always reason out correctly.

He began grabbing my arm, pulling me down to prevent myself from falling. I refused and I want this chance for me to reunite with Sonic again. I'd do anything for my hero and I don't want anybody stopping me.

"Let me go!" I screeched.

He had a firm grip but I didn't care. I began to take advantage as I slapped him across the face. He didn't budge as he used his other hand to grab my other arm. I wanted to hit him more but he was too strong. I was defenseless at this moment. I was still hurt on the inside because of Sonic and now this… I couldn't handle much more. I broke down on the spot. He was still there holding me, watching me cry over the pain.

"You want to die?" He asked.

I looked at him, he's more furious than before. I've seen him get mad at times when he's in battle but this expression was different; the look I've never seen before that will haunt and scare me instantly. I've never seen him this furious than the ones I've encountered within him.

"Do you want to die!" He yelled as he shook me.

I was speechless over what he said. I wasn't able to answer him back because of how he's reacting in front of me and now I could see how much he's willing to be there for me and to take responsibilities within me. I felt tears bursting out of me. I couldn't handle the pressure I'm going through. I just want to reunite with Sonic in spirit and live life happy.

He pulled me closer on the edge of the building. Gradually he forced me to face him as I began to wince.

"You want to go with Sonic?" He said.

Somehow I wanted to but sometimes I felt as if I don't want to. When I'm with this black hedgehog, I felt like renewing my life again and move on directly. When I'm alone, I am always getting pulled back to my dark realm and return to feel the pain of what happened during the past.

_Of what I saw and what I seen._

His grip began to loosen up but my balance was not steady. I am close to falling from the edge as I could feel my heart beating faster. He was asking if I wanted this but I didn't say anything. If I nod to him, he would let me and he will sacrifice all the charges the police will give him from letting me committing suicide.

I didn't say anything. My decision was not fully clear and sometimes I want to give myself another chance of redeeming myself once more. On the other hand, I still want to be with Sonic. I looked at him once more, he was still holding me and still angry. I stared at him for a moment, thinking that he would be Sonic than being himself. If Sonic would hold me like this, I guess it would mean the world to me.

Still… I didn't say anything. He finally let go of me as I began to fall. I was screaming from the top of my voice as I waved my arms around to get in reach for the building. My balance was off as I started falling. He knew I wanted it but right now I was unsure. I could've told him but I was too late.

_I don't want to die anymore…_

_I want another chance…_

_To be in love again…_

Suddenly I felt a strong grip holding me in contact. As I looked up, I saw him again and this time he rescued me. I was shock from the moment he got me and confused on why he had the urge to do it. I remembered the time he lost his best friend and the time he swore to himself that he didn't mean to let her die instantly in front of him. He would always say that he wouldn't want to live life regretting more of the lives that he lost.

He used his energy to get me lifted. I helped along as I grabbed his other hand which is easier for him to lift. As soon as I know it, I was back into his arms. I didn't want to budge myself into sobbing but I couldn't help it. I just had to let everything get off my chest. I cried harder than before, realizing that I now regret from what I did and from what I done.

He did so much for me… why would I be so stupid to just give it away?

"I'm sorry…" I cried.

He didn't say anything… but I felt the more comfort I'm receiving. I'm realizing it now just this instant. Every step I make for wanting to commit suicide, I've always get struck by the flashback of the ebony hedgehog, convincing me to let myself go for another chance in life.

I felt as if he was the second Sonic to me… but honestly it was even better than what I've expected.

"I'm sorry I really am… please forgive me." I said once more.

All the talks we gone through and from all the worse conditions I was going through, he was the only one who actually been there for me the whole time instead of the friends I usually depend on.

And I thought they will always care for me…

Suddenly the police made their way to the top as they point their guns in front of us. I couldn't move for which I was still in his arms. Shadow didn't budge from what they're pointing towards him. Immediately, he used chaos control to get out from their existence.

We teleported back to his place and gladly we we're out of there. I was still in his arms for which he didn't let go. He looked at me as I did the same. It was complete silence; it was unlike what we encountered before but it felt… different. It's just when I'm with him I felt as if my world is gradually healing.

"Shadow…" I finally manage to say.

His ears perked up as he listened. I stammered a little, trying to remember what I was going to say. Then my mind went blank all of a sudden and now it's telling me to thank him. From all the talks, reassurance and the things he had given me. My mind is only telling me to just thank him for everything.

Somehow it wasn't enough; I expected to be more than that.

He was still waiting for my answer and was still patient to hear from me. I was still in his arms for which it surprised me that he didn't let go but it didn't bother him. I looked at him again as I pulled out my innocent face to his.

I leaned forward towards his face… as I don't have a clue of what I'm doing. Still, my body is yearning me to do it. I leaned forward more as I closely face to face with him. He looked nervous but he didn't budge. It looked like he was brave to face it.

I stopped instantly in front of his lips. I thought over a million times of what I'm doing and still I was close enough give it to him. Somehow I felt that I'm not ready to give in my first and I think now might not be the right moment I'm looking for.

But why would it be him and why do I feel like I want to give in my chance with this hedgehog?

I was still hesitating in the spot… I don't know what do next. He was still waiting and still he kept his eyes on me. I shook my head a little over all the thoughts I'm thinking. Instead I gave him a gentle peck on his cheek for rescuing me and thanking him for everything.

_That he sacrificed himself to be there for me._

After the peck he received from, he looked shocked. As if it was probably the first time a girl gave him but I guess I'm happy that I did gave it to him; just to let him know that I still need him whenever I'm suffering through troubles. Hopefully… he didn't think of the peck in a wrong way as I expected.

We finally got out of the embrace as I greeted him good night and quickly, I went into my room and closed the door behind me.

"I kissed his cheek…" I thought.

I was a little embarrass of what I've did but somehow the inside of me is actually happy. After that peck I gave him, I wasn't breathing normally afterwards. I mean when it's him, it's awkward to be close with him and befriending him.

But I still want to be close with him and maybe in the future, he probably would need me…

_As a friend I presume._

I opened the door slightly to see if he was still standing there. Instead I found him lying in the couch sleeping soundly. I looked at him for a while, seeing how adorable he sleeps. He wasn't even snoring either unlike how Sonic usually does when he's asleep but with him… he looks charming to me.

I smiled a little of what he looks right now. Such a refine hedgehog but with a personality that doesn't really fits to mine. I'd say I wouldn't really care even if we're opposites. Then again… I'm happy to become friends with him and happy that he saved my life.

Quietly I lay on the other couch from opposite to his, still looking at him. I made a little prayer to tell God that I'm blessed to have him by my side and that he is willing to be there for me. Also to thank him for mostly everything.

_I wouldn't ask for a better friend like him…_

_And that's chapter six everyone. Just to tell you that this isn't really the growth of their relationship yet but later chapters that will come. The next chapter would be based on Shadow's POV again about the "kiss" he received and the introduction of the mission that he will be assigned to do. Comment if you wish but I accept no flames please. _


	7. Worse by the Minute

"The main items we need to get in reach for are the drugs." The boss suggested.

"What do they plan to do with it?" Rouge asked.

"Obviously they would want to trade it in for money."

"How are they going to send it?"

"To England and they plan to ship it across water." He confirmed.

Rouge looked at her left seeing the ebony hedgehog droned into sleep. The boss also got agitated by his actions.

"Shadow…" The boss shook him.

The black hedgehog woke up in instant, seeing the disappointed look of his boss. He was humiliated a little as the ebony hedgehog apologies to him.

"Well you better keep your eyes open & listen to this carefully." He eyed him.

"Yes sir…" Shadow exaggerated.

"The ship would leave around tomorrow midnight. So we'll have to move quickly."

Shadow wasn't much paying attention to what their discussing. He was still preoccupied about what happened last night; the whole committing suicide issue plus the unexpected kiss that the rose hedgehog gave him. Still… he couldn't figure what changed her mind recently.

"Shadow!" The boss yelled as he banged the table.

"U-Um yes sir…?" He stammered.

**Shadow's POV**

"I can't believe you embarrass yourself like that." Rouge said.

"Neither can I…" I sighed.

"What's been keeping you up these days?" She asked.

I had a good life until she came. I've been acting strange lately, mostly a lot people would tell me about it. All those sleepless nights and dealing a girl's problem about the death of Sonic, I'm just not enjoying my life recently.

"Earth to Shadow!" Rouge yelled as she stomped in front of me.

"What." I snapped.

"You're not yourself lately so what's keeping you up?" She asked once more.

"It's… nothing." I said.

Tomorrow is the mission. I have to get this straight. I can let anything stand on my way including her. It's just I want to get this right and over with so that I can relax throughout these days and… maybe a bit more time to help her. That kiss I received was unexpected. From all the drama I went through with her and in the end, she thinks I deserve to get a peck on my cheek.

"Tell the boss we'll be at the ship earlier than what he expected." I pointed.

"How earlier can we be?" Rouge asked.

"Maybe around 4 o'clock. We'll assemble as early as possible." I confirmed.

"So you were listening. Why did you have to piss of the boss?" She asked once more.

"I'll give him my "dearest" apologies." I smirked.

She laughed over what I said. As the elevator doors opened, I saw her in front of me. I was standing on my spot, still shocked to see her here.

"Amy?" I said.

She didn't say anything at the moment. Suddenly she threw her arms around me as I couldn't believe this is happening in front of where I work. Rouge on the other hand was surprised over the action she just saw at the moment, giving her the idea that I don't want to look forward to.

"Amy why are you here?" I said directly.

"Hey Shadow! Pretty girlfriend you got there!" One of the co-workers shouted.

"Girlfriend?" Rouge's eyes widened. "You… two are going out?"

Everyone in the room crowded around as they were interested to see the pink hedgehog; mostly guys I see. Amy on the other hand felt as if she needed to get away including me. Rouge still was shocked by the complements she's hearing. Still it looked like it crushed her when she saw the two of us. I couldn't handle the crowd's actions as I quickly headed the elevator.

I was humiliated and I wasn't even expecting her to come here.

"I'm sorry…" She softly said.

I didn't respond to her… I shook my head as I couldn't believe this is happening. I felt as if everything is going worse these days maybe because of her…

"It's… okay." I said. "Why did you come here?"

"I couldn't stand being alone…" She said.

"You could've called my cell rather showing up here." I said.

Still I was perplexed of what happened earlier. Now everyone is going to basically brag over Amy, thinking that she's my girlfriend and I'm not comfortable with it including Rouge for which I know she wouldn't agree with it even my own boss…

And I knew from the start that bat girl probably has affections for me…

I shook my head once more and rubbed my face, mumbling random words. I figured that this is maybe the second biggest impact I have ever gone through. Fairly I'm not easily going with flow around here.

"Shadow…" She said.

I looked at her, seeing that she's coming near me and again she gave me an embrace. At this moment I wasn't awkward about this anymore. I was already used to it since I've reassured her enough. She was holding me tightly… I didn't bother as I… did the same.

She startled when I surrounded my arms around her. I felt as if I still need to be there for her, helping her along the way to prevent her from going back to depression but somehow deep inside of me is telling that's not the reason why I'm still stuck with her.

I stared upon her eyes, thinking why wouldn't the blue hedgehog take a moment and realize that he's being chased by a beautiful and caring girl… Sometimes whenever I feel near to her, I catch this warm feeling inside my heart. Suddenly the elevator stopped in the parking level. We part from each other as we walked in silence towards my car and left the lot.

"Amy… please don't do that again…" I reminded her.

"Did I create a problem there…?" She asked.

"…A little bit." I said.

There was one thing that the boss is concerned about: relations with a significant other. He is very concerned about it and I took the job and agreed with him. As an undercover cop, we are always needed every 24/7 and the boss expects no intervention involved. It is hard yet this is the job I agreed to do, to not have a relationship among another person.

"I need this job Amy so please… don't do it." I confirmed.

I didn't mean to be harsh but it's for the best. I will still do the best I can to help her but I can't allow her to step in the office and cause another conflict.

"I'm sorry if I did… and I won't do it again." She responded.

I sighed of relief, hearing that from her gives me hope. I hope she wouldn't take this in a wrong way of what I expect…

"Why is it… a problem?" She asked once more.

"…I took this opportunity to not have a relation with another person." I said directly.

"You mean you can't… be with someone when you have this job?"

"…Engagement, marriage &… love, it's forbidden."

She didn't say anything afterwards. She looked guilty of what happened earlier and also it might put an end to my job if the boss finds out about her.

"Maybe if I get out of your existence, it would make your life easier…"

I stopped the car after hearing that. It was another one of her depression related words of which I cannot tolerate anymore. It was pissing me off more often than what happened during yesterday's incident. I was hoping that would be the last but this has got to stop corrupting her mind.

"God damn it Amy!" I yelled. "When will you know how to move on!"

She was shocked to hear from all the yelling I gave her. She was also in a verge to cry too. Quickly she got out of the car and ran. I tried to stop and yell out her name but she didn't bother. She just kept on running like there's no tomorrow…

"Damn it…" I thought.

I didn't know I would just yell in front of her face. I felt guilt from doing that but I had to make a correct point. She has to stop being depressed these days and learn to move on for crying out loud; being in depression means being a complete weakling.

I tried roaming around the street, trying to get a hold of her. I got out from my car and continued looking for her. I kept looking and looking until I can find her but I couldn't. She was no where in sight but I didn't give up. I wanted to keep looking before she gets the hold of herself in danger when evening occurs.

"Amy!" I yelled out as I continued looking for her.

And I can let another girl suffer at this time in my life.

_That's chapter seven everyone. Sorry for delaying this… I'm a little depressed these days so please bear with me at the moment. Yes and I had a lot of ideas for chapter seven, though it became complicated for which I wouldn't know how to make it more dramatic and understandable for their situation but anyway you got chapter seven so yeah… hopefully you all are happy._

_The next one is basically Amy's POV about what Shadow did earlier and what not. This chapter will be the first step of bringing them closer than before and maybe the start of their relationship. _

_Flames not accepted, stay tune for the next chapter everyone._


	8. What's Left of Me

**Amy's POV**

I kept running until I vanished upon his sight. I figured if I leave him be, it would make his life a lot easier. He's forcing me to move on earlier but I just can't! It's not easy for me to forget the person that died recently 1 and a half month ago and later become happy afterwards.

"Heartless fool…" I said out loud.

I stopped for a moment, trying to catch my breath. I looked around to see where I have gone through. I felt lost as I couldn't tell much of where I was. It is heavily pouring rain right now, seems like I didn't pay much attention to where I ran off. I was just mad and a little hurt from what he did earlier.

Such rude mannerisms he has upon his sleeve…

I continued walking, in the same time trying to feel my surroundings. It was too dark and my vision was unclear. I felt something solid beside me and on the other side as well. The smell was awful, not the place where everyone wants to go. The sound of rats squealing and random words appearing…

Random words…? An alleyway?

I hear footsteps coming and chuckling in the scene. I tried running away, so I wouldn't get myself into trouble. In the same time, I can also hear the same footsteps coming after me. I ran as fast as I could but all of a sudden, I was grabbed firmly by one of them. I tried yelling for help, doing the best I can to get out from their grip. I didn't have that chance… my mouth was covered firmly and they had put much effort to not let me escape.

They whispered in my ear, making seductive tones that I don't want to hear. I tried taking advantage but I was heavily pinned down. They were holding me, having there desperate urge to wanting to rape me like there's no daylight. I was hopeless... I lured myself into a worse case scenario and knowing that I have no chance to be saved.

Maybe Shadow already had enough of searching me throughout the night…

There hands were already ripping throughout my clothes. I kicked them as hard as I could but one of them punched me back on the belly, making me defenseless in my position. They pushed me onto the wall, beating me senseless without knowing that they wanted to rape me.

I was slapped, punched and kicked throughout my body. I tried doing the best I can to get myself to fight but I felt weak and I had no strength to use of what's happening now. Their beatings just kept going until I fell on my knees and cried silently.

They stopped beating me as they let out their obnoxious laughter. I'm in pain from all the beating they gave me and I was breathing rapidly at the moment. One of them had begun tying my hands together to prevent me from making a move. The other continued ripping my clothes till I was down openly naked.

They began caressing me, the feeling that I was not comfortable with yet at my own age. I tried to yell help but what I get was a slap across my face. I couldn't move or even try to… I was being brutally abused and raped by these guys I couldn't see. They forcefully spread my legs open, slowly taking off my undergarments until they can start.

I cried… if I hadn't said anything after Shadow's explanation, I could've been safer.

"_Shadow…"_

It was all I can think of in my mind, the black hedgehog that been there for me… after the death of Sonic, he was the only one who was completely there; the one that encouraged me mostly that I should give myself another second chance in life.

I was blind to see how he worked hard to care of me… why didn't I notice it?

Suddenly I heard yelling in the background. I then heard they're cries and wincing along with all the yelling I'm hearing. They stop from what they're doing to me as they left me motionless at the spot.

One crashed along with the dumpster.

And the others ran like they're complete idiots.

I heard tumbles and crashes from what I could sense; they're getting beaten up furiously. I wanted to see what's happening but still my visions were unclear. Few minutes later… I wasn't able to hear anything; the people that tried to rape me were gone.

I was glad that I was prevented from being raped and relief that I didn't have to die in this moment. Suddenly footsteps were occurring towards me. I was afraid to know who it was or whoever did save me from this tragedy. My hands were untied, letting me freely to move my arms once again.

I couldn't move my body much from all the beating I received. I tried to remain still so I wouldn't give myself a hard time to feel more pain coming. I felt tears abruptly streaming down upon my cheeks of all what's happening I was in earlier. I have never been beaten in my life or tried to get raped and I thought I would die and lose my very own virginity by these guys I barely couldn't even see.

"Amy…"

I covered myself, trying not to expose my naked body too much. I tried looking up again, to see who it was. I kept staring at the image in front of me, trying to see who it was. The voice sounded very much familiar and hoping it would be someone I expected.

My visions began clearing as I notice it was him…

"I'm sorry…"

He said as he gently scooped me in his arms. I cried as hard as I ever imagined… even the pain that I received brutally. I wasn't able to surround my arms to him but I buried myself deep in his embrace. He held me tighter; knowing that he could've came earlier.

He was lucky… that I was able to stand on my last breath.

I looked at him once more, seeing that he was also in verge to cry as well. He looked like he was very much sorrowful when he apologies to me honestly. It looked like he meant it and for that I forgive for what he did earlier. It was actually my fault that I caused more havoc for him to handle. He reminded me of him… so much like Sonic.

All from what he did for me and how he took the responsibility to really care for me over what I was heavily going through. All in all he was the one that did everything to get me back on track in my life. I can never thank him so much from all of what he did just for me…

I then cried harder… all from what happened basically. I cried on his shoulder as he held me tighter, reassuring me at the same time. The pain just hurts me inside; it drives me a little insane sometimes and at times I can't control it.

The death of Sonic…

The depression inside of me…

And in the end I got beaten brutally and almost getting raped…

I looked at him again as he looked at me. His expression looks different than the ones I saw before. He had a mixture of guilt and fear upon the expression I see. I didn't want him to feel bad for what happened now… I think I well enough deserve from all the stupid stuff I did before.

He leaned forward to me upon my face. I wasn't sure what he was going to do… but I didn't bother. He leaned forward and touched his forehead against mine. This was the first time I was actually close to someone I never thought it would be. Sonic never did this to me neither my friends but him. He tilted his head closer to mine, staring at me deeply.

It's only us in the alleyway, in the rain and holding on to each other. I find it sweet yet tragic that I went through the worse part of the scenery. I wanted this moment to go on further but my body just can take the pain that I received. I almost fainted as I tried to convince Shadow to bring me in the hospital.

"H-Hospital…" I finally manage to say.

He nodded quickly as he carried me tightly in his arms to perform chaos control. As the both of us got there, he shouted out that he needed help. Nurses rushed their way through to get me in the stroller and immediately, they had taken me in the emergency room.

I tried looking back to see him… He looked worried and probably guilty that he was too late to save me back there… but lucky that he still got me breathing alive.

**Shadow's POV**

_I'm stupid yet guilty from what happened_

_And now I deserve from what she got in the alleyway…_

_I'm a fool..._

_A big fucking fool…_

I've only wished I never yelled at her from the start but her depression kept intriguing me to get me pissed off in the high level of my anger… The rain made everything worse by the minute, making it hard for me to look for her. I didn't even have my hover shoes on which slowed me down the majority of it.

"Fuck…"

It was all I could whisper out… I can even feel the guiltiness I well enough deserve from the tragedy she gone through. It's just… I'm glad to see that she was able to survive from what those idiots did. She ran further than what I didn't expect… she got herself into the bad side of Westopolis; where all hobos and crack heads would go if they have no place to stay including rapists and convicted murderers. I called for backup before I can beat the misery out of them, just to file them for what they did to Amy…

My phone rang… I went outside of the hospital as I answered my cell.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Shadow." The boss replied. "I'm sorry from what happened…"

"It's all right; she's at the hospital recovering…" I responded.

"That's good to hear also we caught the boys that you encountered earlier."

"Thanks… did you file them yet?" I asked.

"Later when you come here and… I have bad news." He included.

Bad news…? I suffered enough from what happened to Amy and he's giving me more bad news to hear? I don't think I can handle more bad news over what just happened to the rose hedgehog recently.

"Remember that mission you and Rouge were asked to do?" He reminded.

"Yeah… they got away?" I guessed.

"No… you see something happened to Rouge this evening."

A big what came to my mind. I told her tomorrow at 4 o'clock and now… something happened to her. Now I'm feeling twice of the guiltiness I truly much deserve for myself. I was too late to reach when Amy was being brutally abused and getting raped while I was unable to help Rouge along with the mission the "both" of us were suppose to do…

I was speechless at the moment… not wanting to bother to respond of what the boss said.

"She infiltrated their ship and did most of the work…

and the most out of it she got the drugs we're aiming for…

but the worst part of it, she was shot 9 times all over…

I'm guessing that she might not have the chance to survive… I'm sorry."

The boss explained clearly to me of what happened to Rouge.

_Twice the guiltiness…_

_Twice of becoming a fool…_

_Twice of the trouble…_

_And twice of the pain…_

"She's at the same hospital where your friend was taken…" He included.

I dropped the phone… I didn't want to hear any more. The girls I've been there are here, in front of the hospital where the nurses and doctors are doing they can to make them recover as soon as possible. The pain inside struck me in the jolt, still speechless and froze in the spot of where I can never imagine how this day went. I fell upon my knees suddenly, still can't shake the feeling of how much the guiltiness I still get from these two girls… I'm all alone in the rain, still devastated and shocked.

_I cried…_

For the first time I ever actually did in my life…

_And that's the end of chapter eight everyone and hopefully this was the fast update I ever did. I want to make chapter eight the biggest impact that Shadow ever gone through ever since the day his best friend was shot in front of him and now he's going at it again (I'm sorry!) Like I said, this fanfic is romance and drama and yes, there will be a lot of drama happening and don't worry, fluffiness is also included but not now lol._

_The next one is when he confronts his guiltiness among the friends of Amy and Rouge. Also, having his personal time with the girls that impacted him greatly in the hospital. It maybe possible that Shadow might do something "suicidal" related after what happened. Enough said, won't spoil more of the next upcoming chapter everyone._

_Flames not accepted, enjoy the story._


	9. The Answer In Front of Me

_**A/N:** Just to let you all know that there is some profanity in this chapter and a little bit of violence involved also. Also I don't own these lovely characters, they belong respectively to SEGA._

_And on with the story!_

_-_

_-_

**Shadow's POV**

_Why do you keep thinking about her when you suggested that she means nothing?_

I don't know…

_Why do you cry when you usually don't do it so often?_

I don't know why I did…

_Why do you still care about her?_

…

_Why… _

"I DON'T FUCKIN' KNOW!"

I don't usually put much effort into crying a lot… everyone know it's not my style. I just had to let it out and express it. That shocking news I received just doubled everything and I mean everything. I didn't felt like giving up on her after she ran away from me… and I did my damn best to work along with that bat girl and what do I get?

A **shit load** of fucking pain…

Everything was in the wrong place, the wrong time, and the wrong moment. Who knew that everything had to fall apart for just one single day?

_Fucking fool…_

All I was aiming for was a little change but not as big as this, where everything became completely chaotic. The drama just couldn't stop and go; it just keeps bugging me the whole time in certain moments I don't want to go through again. There was no peace after the death of that damn hedgehog, everyone changed for the love of God.

And it all leads to the bad side of everything.

_You've realized your mistake; don't take it too hard on yourself._

I've already did…

_There's always another way…_

-

-

"Fuck it…"

I took out my gun and pointed towards my abdomen. Just one shot won't hurt but I well enough deserve it…

_Blast._

And another one…

_Blast._

Already I was falling deeply on my knees. The pain was still hiding there, probably enjoying what I'm doing to myself in my position. Once more and it'll surely end everything…

_Click._

_-_

_-_

_Blast.  
_

"Excuse me sir?"

I suddenly awoke after hearing a voice. I looked around vigorously, seeing myself sitting in the waiting room independently. I was traumatized a little over the dream that occurred in my mind … I thought I was literally dead at that moment.

"H-How did I get here…?" I suddenly asked.

"Oh your friends came and rushed you inside the hospital. They thought you were unconscious." The nurse explained.

_Probably Amy's friends…_

"They left about an hour ago, saying that they will visit Amy and Rouge tomorrow."

"On second thought," I asked. "How are they doing?"

"They're trying to recover in the moment but I think Miss Rose is able to allow visitors in her room now." She confirmed. "Would you like to visit her in instant?"

Amy's doing better but I haven't heard the latest news from Rouge yet. Still… I couldn't shake the feeling of her upcoming result after the surgery.

"What about Rouge?" I asked once more.

The nurse paused for a moment, just to get a thought of how she's doing. I had a feeling or maybe a prediction that she didn't make it through. She had 9 shots in… how could anyone possibly survive through that?

"Well she's still in surgical room… I don't know what to say on her position right now."

I closed my eyes, just hoping that she can make it through. I didn't mean to let her go alone but she could've informed me about it rather risking her stupid life on the line.

_Idiot… why did she ever risk herself doing the stunt._

"Would you like to visit Miss Rose right now sir?" The nurse kindly asked.

Then Amy came to mind… again; blocking my worrisome for Rouge or for anything. I wanted her to not take Sonic's death hard on her. He's dead… what can you do? You can cry and talk about it but that won't bring him back and later on she would fuss about it.

"Just give me a minute… I'll be there." I confirmed to the nurse.

I took a few deep breaths inside, just to relax myself out of this insanity. Gradually I make my way to the hallway and directly to Amy's room. As I was walking to her room, the surgical area had caught my attention. I peered through the window, seeing the doctors on work to recover Rouge as possible.

I still felt that this whole conflict was for me to blame. I wanted them to know that I should've been there even if they thought it was not my fault. I still feel that it is.

"Don't bother watching," A sudden voice appeared. "It'll hurt more."

I turned around to see Knuckles in front of me, noticing that his eyes were puffed up. His reason of being here was obvious to know.

_He has affections for Rouge._

But he didn't bother spilling it out.

"So what are you going to do? Beat the hell out of me because of her?" I retorted.

He scoffed out of what I bluntly said.

"You assume too much for a hedgehog… a little much like Sonic." He said.

I scoffed. "Don't compare me with that fool."

"Whatever you say."

He walked over to the surgical door and looked through the window. After a minute or so, he couldn't handle the image he's watching. The break down occurred but he tended to fight back the pain.

"How long have you been here…" I asked.

"As long as you were here." He said. "We thought you were dead."

"And you all predicted that because?"

"Well Vector carried you here in the hospital & the nurse checked on you afterwards saying that you fainted or blacked out or something." He explained.

Fainted? I don't remember myself fainting after all the worthless sobs I went through but that dream probably caused it. I could still feel the symptoms from it. Suddenly another nurse had opened the surgical doors, surprise to see the two of us standing in her way.

She didn't look happy or maybe I should say not excited in the moment.

It's something I don't want to look forward to.

"Good evening gentlemen," The nurse greeted. "I have news for you two."

"Is she all right?" Knuckles directly asked.

"Well it was unbelievable in the end." The nurse said softly.

When she said unbelievable, it probably meant that she didn't make it… I sighed.

"The bullets that penetrated her organs have successfully been removed." She smiled.

"You mean she made it?" Knuckles almost yelled happily.

The nurse smiled among the both us then nodded over to Knuckles reaction towards the result. I sighed in relief and glad that she was strong to make it through.

"We thought the last bullet penetrated her heart. If it did, she wouldn't have made it through. The last shot slightly gave her just a fresh wound on the side of her chest and the organs are beginning to recover at the moment."

"That's… unbelievable." I urged to say.

"Indeed she's very strong," She said. "I'm afraid you can't visit her yet."

"And why is that?" Knuckles asked again.

"Well she's still in a heavy anesthetic medication considered she took in 9 shots. So she'll be staying here for a while and we will check on her more often so that we can decide and recommend what's good for her in the end."

"When you say goods, can you specify what she needs in the end?" I asked.

"Well we need to recommend her for antibiotics or medication to cure the pain right?"

I nodded.

"We want her body to develop a good condition slowly and to prevent blood occurring on the inside. So I would say she needs to rest more and be patient and by that it means no working in the moment, cleaning and few other activities that involves movement."

"I see." I replied from her explanation.

"Does someone have to supervise her when she goes through all of this?" He said.

"Well that would be a nice thoughtful thing to do." She smiled to the echidna.

I looked over to Knuckles seeing him bashfully laughing over to what the nurse said.

Suddenly Amy came to my mind which I have forgotten to check up on her.

"Excuse me," I interrupted. "I have to go see someone else."

I walked down the hallway just to catch up the room of Amy.

By minutes, I was already in front of her door.

I was nervous at the moment, still can't shake the feeling over to what happened to her.

What if she doesn't forgive me? Then later on she would do it again?

_-_

_-_

_I don't want her going through it… again. _

_I'm saying it_

_Because I do care…_

I opened the door slightly, trying to get a good look of what she's doing.

She's sleeping… but I don't want her to awake.

I crept in quietly then grabbed a chair nearby and sit alongside with her. I stared upon her face; it was bruised on the right side on her face and some mini cuts on the other side as well. I didn't want this to happen and she doesn't deserve it…

But I did…

For what I stupidly done.

I closed my eyes, just hoping she would recover soon.

I don't want her looking like this

Or even deserve to get beaten.

I don't want her going through depression; it's not worth going through once more.

_Amy…_

Her image couldn't stop replaying in my mind; it just kept re-appearing continuously.

There was something I felt inside

That is growing gradually.

Something deeply hidden in my heart…

-

-

"Shadow…"

I opened my eyes, seeing her staring at me. I couldn't get one word slipped out of my mouth.

I was dead speechless in front of her.

She stood up from her bed, trying to get in reach for me. I only stared at her, not even saying a word at all…

But it doesn't matter.

She gave one of her brightest smile towards me and a few tears were streaming down upon her cheeks. She held my hand, trying to reach me from where she was. She then pulled me into an embrace, placing her head on my chest.

_Is there a reason for living?_

_Is she… everything_

_I need?_

I embraced back, gently surrounding my arms around her waist.

My heart was beating than ever.

Why does she make feel this way…?

"Shadow…" She said once more.

She lifted her head, trying to get in contact face to face. I listened and waited for what she had to say.

I wanted to say something

But something was holding me back

Telling me that there's something better

"I'm sorry…" She said softly.

I couldn't help it…

But to smile.

She doesn't need to say she's sorry. All what happened earlier was completely my fault.

"Forgive me…" I whispered softly.

She grew a bigger smile upon her face in the same time more tears were streaming upon her beautiful cheeks.

She pushed herself forward

Luring her lips towards mine

Giving me an unexpected kiss.

It's not what I see coming… although it did surprise me when she did it.

-

-

I didn't care…

I let her

I wanted a second chance in her life

Including mine.

I'm giving her another chance

And she's giving me another.

-

_What's this unknown feeling I'm yearning for?_

The answer is in front of me.

-

-

-

_I love her…_

-

_And that's chapter nine everyone! Finally just FINALLY I tend to make this way for a happy ending! They both deserve it as well as Rouge and Knuckles lol… Sorry this took long, school started and I have been doing a lot of studying and assignments but I still have time to do this so don't worry! _

_The next chapter would be based on for Shadow as he explained the incident/explanation among the gang (it was suppose to be on this chapter but I changed it) and more to endure Shadamy moments!_

_Flames are unacceptable, enjoy reading the fic everyone!_


	10. Because I Do Care

**Shadow's POV**

_We stayed silent_

_After what we both encountered_

_It's not what the both of us expected_

_But…_

_The feeling that impacted me earlier_

_Turns my world… upside down._

-

-

I closed the door behind me, giving myself a minute to replay that fond memory of what we just did. The touch and the kiss, it became such scenery that the both of us never even imagine to stuck ourselves into… although the feeling of being in contact with another just makes everything… _better._

Her beauty

Her personality

Her presence…

Everything about her is… everything.

I exhaled over the thoughts that are running through my head. I never realized that I would admit that I have affections for her… It was unexpected as I'd always thought she would continue loving her way through with the blue hedgehog.

But me…

Why me…

Why… in this moment that the both of us became closer?

I just had to blurt those three words in my mind but I felted that I shouldn't say it to her… yet. I wasn't quite sure if I do mean it... I'm in the center of my mind, debating whether I deserve her or not. Puzzled yet still unknown to answer that thought.

I'm regularly confused in the spot where no damn answer can come forth to me.

I don't know if she deserves me or I deserve her… This feeling that just revealed to me makes it unsure whether I should be going for her or not… but sometimes I've felt as if she deserved someone 'better' than me. I don't want her going through such a rough time because of me. And if I decide to just blurt out my instant feelings in the moment, it'll drive her crazier than ever. As for that, she might even push herself into being depressed once again.

Somehow I couldn't shake that feeling or even forget about it. I don't know why my heart is pushing me towards her, trying to get in reach of her arms again and tell her everything… everything that she needs to know and for myself to get over with.

But I can't… I just can't.

I don't want to rush over this stupidity of my thoughts over running me in the moment and cause another chaotic for me to handle.

I still want our friendship to keep going, no matter how much I think and do.

_Sigh._

"Damn it," I said to myself. "This is confusing me…"

I rubbed my face just to shake all these thoughts in my mind, not knowing what to do between me and Amy. I don't know how she's going to respond over what we did in that moment or even I myself to say for it either.

_But the 'I love you?'_

Where in the hell did my mind begin blurting those words out?

"Shit…" I whispered out.

I don't know if I do mean it though. It surprisingly came forth to me in the moment where I have her near me…

-

-

I made my way back to the waiting area, just to give myself rest from all the thinking I've suddenly entered to. As I was about to offer myself a seat, the orange fox caught my attention. He was sitting there, giving himself a long stare down on the floor beneath him. He didn't look happy… It seems like hope had lost in him.

I walked over to where he was and gradually, made my way to sit beside him quietly. It was a little awkward for me to do that move but… in a way since no one is comforting him in the moment, I probably would hear his cry to kill time in the moment.

Like usually Sonic would do all the time… and now it seems that I'm taking his spotlight in the next generation or so.

"Why are you here…?" He said suddenly.

"I don't know," I said. "Why are you here…"

"… I didn't feel like being around with anybody." He replied.

"Hmph depression, is that why you're here?" I asked.

"Could be..." He responded slightly.

And yet there will be another one depressed along the way after Amy.

"You're a weakling if you are." I bluntly said.

"I've always been…" He said, trying not to sob.

"So a mechanical genius is going to start wrecking himself just because he thinks he's a weakling?" I said. "Don't make me laugh."

Out of what I said, he then stood himself up, giving me a big scowl upon his face towards me and… preparing to let out the bitch call.

"YOU'RE A COLD-HEARTED, CARELESS BASTARD YOU KNOW THAT!"

The orange fox screamed on the tope of his voice. Everyone in the surroundings made a direct contact of Tails over to what he recently said which gave them an instant gasp.

"You never give a shit about anybody. You never even helped along for those who need it and most of all, YOU NEVER CARED." He shouted.

"I see no point for you to be around with us when you don't care." He included also.

The _never cared_ part hit me… He was stupid enough to not realize what I have done for his friends, the world, and even to Sonic.

"I don't care? You're saying that I don't care?" I said as I began raising my tone of voice.

"That time where I saved all your puny asses, preventing the ARK from impacting earth?"

I CARED

"The day where I helped along with your friends to distract Metal Overlord so that you guys can regenerate your power to defeat him in the end?"

I CARED

"When Black Doom was trying to invade the earth but I was there to stop his plans?"

I CARED

"When it was Sonic's funeral and I was there for the support?"

I CARED

I walked towards to him, face to face so that he'll remember that what he said was a big mistake.

"When Amy was almost in the edge of the point of losing her fucking virginity to some filthy bastards and I was there to stop them from doing it?"

-

-

**IT'S BECAUSE I FUCKING CARED**

I pointed everything I said, everything I've done… just to show them that I do care. It snapped me when all I get in return is all these bullshitted complements, saying that I don't give a fuck about them at all.

I gave myself a couple of deep breaths before I could say anything. The fox in front of me had a dead look over to what I said.

"And you thought… that I don't care?" I asked him once again.

"If I hadn't existed in this world, you'll all be **dead**." I pointed out in the end.

He didn't say anything after what I shouted. The Amy part must've made him realize everything.

"A-Amy w-was b-b-being r-raped…?" He stammered, trying to hold his tears.

And it was obvious to know because I've never told them about it… yet.

"And it's why I'm here… because I do care for her."

He couldn't handle as much to what I was saying. He barged himself on my chest, sobbing to what he had heard and what he had could've done.

I stood there, watching him sob on my chest, crying over the under estimation he given me. The part where I hate when people judge me because of what they've seen and heard but not taking the courage to actually get to know the real me.

And that's why I'm here in this world to just fucking prove that I'm someone they have never even expected to know.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry…" He sobbed over and over.

At least I've made the chance to make him realize that I'm not the enemy they've encountered before. I slightly pushed him off from my chest in the same time reassuring him a little so that he wouldn't waste his time sobering himself into tears.

"You still think… you're a weakling?" I asked once more.

He wiped his tears away, trying to rebuild his confidence towards me and answered politely.

"No, you showed me not to be one anymore." He said, giving me a weak smile.

"Is Amy all right though…?" He asked once more.

I just don't want to waste my time dealing this. Better if I let go of it.

"You can visit her in Room 19 on your right." I reminded him.

He sniffled, trying to get his posture in a confident form. "I-I will…"

"T-Thanks… Shadow. F-F-Forgive f-from what I said e-earlier."

I nodded to him as I understood from what he was referring to. He ran immediately to check upon Amy on how she's doing.

I threw myself on the seat, trying to give myself rest from the argument I have to go through. I believe he deserves to know what happen to Amy and so does everyone else. I just want this chance to change everyone's thoughts about me and to start accepting me for who I am.

And if that unexpectedly happens to hit by me …I'd be much satisfied than ever.

-

-

**Amy's POV**

No matter how much I tried to prevent myself from entering myself in depression, it soothes to fail afterwards but in the end… he would be there and save me to the last breath.

Somehow… to the point where I wanted to bring him in my arms from where I needed his comfort and to just forget everything of what happened earlier… makes me feel better and renewed.

But the kiss… did I really have to make it happen? I just… didn't really expect myself to do it but… my heart was pushing to it and a feeling that I've never even felt before even when it's loving Sonic.

_This is unfamiliarly different though._

Shadow made me realize that everything in life, nothing is impossible. Yet… it's the obstacle that is difficult for me to get through and to suffer the pain along with it.

But he would always say:

"_That's life. What can you do to change it?"_

He would always have a way to make me smile even when he doesn't most often realize it. A smile that I never even had when Sonic is on my mind.

_Creak._

I turned to my left, seeing the door opened slightly. I would hopefully expect it would be him once again… but seeing a small figure upon the shadows of the door had drawn my curiosity of whom it might be.

"Amy?"

"Tails?"

The voice sounded familiar and unexpected to hear. Whether Shadow did tell him about the incident, I would assume this would be confidential.

"Amy!"

The happy petite fox came running towards to where I was, gently giving a hug for the appreciation of me being safe and alive.

"How did you know I'm here?" I asked.

"S-Shadow told me… about it…." He said slightly.

"Is it t-true? That you almost got r-raped?" He asked, trying not to cry.

I nodded.

He stopped in the moment, just to let out everything from his chest. He cried silently beside me, mumbling over to what happened to me and the fact that I don't deserve any of it. Maybe a little because it was my biggest mistake to not run into a certain area where it's not safe to be in.

"Is Shadow still there… waiting?"

He slowly lifted up his head and nodded at me. I smiled briefly, knowing that he's still there, waiting patiently for me to recover as soon as I can.

_I find it sweet and such gentlemen he's being._

"Amy?" He asked once more.

I perked up my ears, listening to what he had to say.

"Do you think Shadow… is a good guy?"

I sighed… happily to what he asked me and of course, from what me and Shadow endured in the past few days made our friendship grew stronger and the care that we both have for each other which grew to a feeling that is unknown.

A feeling… that felt like an affection sort of…

"He's… someone I've never met before…" I said.

"Someone… that looks like Sonic but the personality differentiates him."

"And he was… a one of a kind…"

Somehow, he's always the one keeping me back on track on my life to just keep going fourth and to prevent myself to look back in the past.

Everyday it's like I'm growing into the maturity level of where the life is taken me that begins to challenge myself to it and later on, succeed with a reward.

And that reward I'm receiving… is someone I've never even expected to be close with…

_Someone…_

_Like Shadow the Hedgehog._

_-_

_That's chapter ten everyone! _

_Sorry this took a very long time to update. School had kept me tortured in the spot where I have assignments and studying to do. Plus work and exercising because one, I need to save money for my grad photo's and other special occasions related to grad and second, exercise to look good and healthy lol._

_The next chapter would be only between Rouge and Shadow's conversation together regarding of what happen to her plus, an emotional feeling from Rouge towards the black hedgehog and the relationship between Amy and Shadow._

_Flames are unacceptable, stay tune for the next chapter everyone! _


	11. Heavy Underestimation

**Shadow's POV**

"I'd never thought you'd come by." She said.

"Hmph," I scoffed. "How well do you know me by now?"

She smiled. "You know I was just playing."

"How enthusiastic…" I said sarcastically.

After brief moments that were filled with laughter and joy, it ended in the instant. I was expecting a real good explanation of what happened in the mission that she did without me and why did she ever try to do so. Seemingly, I don't understand that it would be a _good_ idea to just go for the rampage while you get torn into shreds. Yet she had the ability of her confidence to make her take that courage and use it for bravery but one thing was so common with her:

She never uses her head.

Frankly, I would have to remind her couple of damn times that usually her mind is on the ass when she acts vulnerably stupid at any worst case scenarios.

"I'm sorry…" She managed to finally say.

_Of course, I expect an apology from her as well._

"I know."

"Before you can start your words of wisdom, I know from what I did was… stupid."

I nodded as I agreed.

"I did it… because I know what's going on between you and Amy…" She blurted.

I raised my eyebrow. "Me and Amy?"

"Yeah," She said. "You two seem to get closer and closer…"

"What makes you concerned about me and Amy in the moment…" I said directly.

"I-I… don't know," She stammered. "I guess I envy the both of you."

_Envious because of us?_

"Why us…" I asked.

"I don't know but I'll be straight up," She said. "You two seem to get closer than before."

I wouldn't be surprised.

"Close doesn't mean we're 'couples' already." I confirmed.

I resent it… though. The way we act towards each other: the touch, the words and the feeling. It seems that we are as one that it may have caught these fools' attention.

"I'm not saying that you two are an item," She said. "All I'm saying is that you two are growing closer everyday and it's unbelievable to see it after the death of Sonic."

I scoffed.

"Is it just me or am I seeing you all thinking that I have that winning chance to be with Amy when that reckless blue hedgehog had many chance to do so before his death had occurred?"

"Do you plan to?" She replied instantly.

"Oh how thoughtful." I rolled my eyes.

"Well let me ask you this!" Rouge said as she stood up. "From such a self-centered ass yourself, would you actually fucking care for her?!"

…

_How aggravating and yet she doesn't know what I've did for Amy._

It's worthless being here… I knew she would just throw another tantrum at me.

I walked away as I headed for the door. She scoffed as she thought I didn't have the balls to reply, regarding the fact that if I actually care for her.

How 'oh-so-fucking-stupid' of her.

I stopped… before I headed out, I wanted to say one thing that'll leave her speechless afterwards.

"Let me ask you something," I said. "If she died from committing suicide,

… would you actually fucking care?"

-

-

She didn't say anything…

"If she did," I said while opening the door. "…I'd be **devastated**."

And that's that. I closed the door right after I finished my sentence.

And from what I said, I damn well meant it.

And not only I'm being such a self-centered bastard myself, there's always a way where I can actually care.

_Damn these fools for underestimating me… they don't know me yet._

-

-

"Is it true…?"

I turned around slightly…

To see that red echidna once again…

I sighed.

"Were those words that came out of your mouth… true?" Knuckles asked.

"Why so concerned." I replied as I crossed my arms.

"It seems unlikely though." He said.

I shook my head.

"Just as I thought." I shrugged.

Most likely everybody would have the same opinion towards me when this just happens.

"_Shadow the Hedgehog? And Amy Rose?"_

"_That's not the Shadow we know…"_

"_There's something different about him."_

"_Since when did he ever become so soft?"_

And I hate it…

The more I hear it, the more I just want to get away.

"_We all know that's not his style…"_

-

-

Is it any possible I could suffer more because of her?!

My thoughts are killing me… everyone is killing me and all after the death of that fucking blue hedgehog. Why did everything had to turn to me and my turn to sacrifice more than what I've never even expect to come standing in my own fucking way! All this… all this because of being involve into a girl's depressed life of moping her stupid love life and I have no fucking clue on why I have to intervene.

_All this when I begin entering Amy's life…_

_Everything dramatically changed…_

And I don't know why I'm so concerned of her every now a days.

"Shadow…?" Knuckles begin to ask.

'_Don't talk to me…'_

"Hey… are you okay there…?" He said as he waved his hand back and forth in front of my face.

'_I said…'_

"Shadow…?" He said once more.

-

-

**WHAM!**

Enough for me to release from my anger.

To throw a single punch across his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

He shouted as he spit out blood from his mouth.

I had no control… my thoughts are pleasurably killing me inside that I couldn't resist each pain they're forcing me into. As of now… I don't know what else I would do but to fucking rampage myself on anyone who bothers to stand on my way.

_I have absolutely no fucking control…_

"I don't know… but it feels good inside." I said.

He furiously threw his first punch towards me.

Manage to dodge his weak blow.

And able to knee him on the belly.

This may be insanely brutal… but I never felt **so good** inside.

Nurses came immediately as they heard the noise. One of them begins to report the police of what's happening right now. I didn't react… the only thing I am capable of doing now is to release everything.

**MY ALL**

The nurses are shouting directly to us… but I didn't even bother.

"_Stop it immediately!"_

"_If you don't stop now, the police will eventually take care of you!"_

"_Stop all this nonsense at this instant!"_

Last but not least, I shoved him against the wall and already preparing my last move. His whole body, all bruised and beaten up. This last one better make it all go away…

-

-

**SHADOW!!!**

-

-

_That voice…_

I stopped… whatever I was doing.

I looked at my left, seeing the pink hedgehog…

Standing there, looking at me…

With tears running down along her…

_Beautiful cheeks…_

I stopped… drop the red echidna out of my hands

Just to gaze upon her beauty…

_Why…_

'_Why does she make me feel this way…?'_

"STOP, this is the police! Stop what you're doing and put your hands on your-…"

That other voice sounded familiar as well.

"S-Shadow? Shadow the Hedgehog?!"

None other than my boss…

But I didn't bother to turn around and see them coming. My eyes just stayed on hers. She was crying… cringing and walking back slowly, trying to distant herself between me.

I… I didn't want her to see this but after she did so, I couldn't move a single shit out of myself. She was crying, afraid to at least try to talk me out of it. She's scared… in the position she is now, I just… feel like wanting to bring her back in my arms and let her know that this is not me.

I want her to know that my thoughts are killing me inside and I'm begging myself to stop all of it.

But I couldn't fucking do it…

I had no self-control…

-

-

I heard my boss sighed…

"Cuff him and take him to the car." The boss said as he exaggerated.

I didn't react.

I was frozen in the spot where I first noticed her at my sight.

I couldn't stop looking at her…

I wish I could do something… or anything that can convince her that this is not me.

But as of now… I'm feeling much of an asshole I am now from before and the guiltiness sinking in.

_... What the fuck is happening to me…_

I didn't stop looking until the nurse came and escorted her out of the incident.

"Amy…" I whispered out.

She's walking away from me…

The moment is slipping away…

_Amy…_

I can't… let this go now…

_Amy…_

The pain was greater than before… painful that tears begin to make its way out of me.

"Stop…" I said suddenly.

"Like what the boss said Shadow." One of the officers said.

"Just… stop." I said again.

"I'm sorry mans but we-…"

-

-

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!"

It's now or never…

**AMY!**

She turned around, afraid to look back after hearing me.

But she stopped from what she's doing.

There's no other day where my chances can go off and on about this matter…

It's the only way that can stop me from thinking too much of it.

"… Amy." I said suddenly.

"You're going to get it Shad-…"

"Stop, all of you." The boss said. "I believe Shadow has something to say…"

-

-

"…Amy," I said. "It's unlikely to see myself like this, showing this to the public where I wanted to wait for this moment to be perfect."

…

"But… I think they deserve to know…"

I have to keep going…

I can't let this go out of waste…

_She deserves to know every detail of what I feel on the inside…_

Anything that can bring her smile back to the way it has always been.

-

-

_And that's chapter eleven everyone._

_Okay I have to be straight up… I don't keep promises that good and it's always said to me that promises are never able to be kept and I feel guilty that you all had to use up your patience for waiting me to upload the next chapter. Also, I didn't really put enough effort into proof reading and all... so hopefully you can forgive on that latter. I didn't have much time or so but I'm still willing to continue just to make you all happy :)_

_I seriously hope this will never happen again…_

_And again, I'm sorry!_

_Anyhow, I guess this is Shadow's chance to reveal his feelings for her and maybe a good timing for people to understand who he is. This is the moment where Amy has waited for her whole life to hear, to see and to feel. **Plus**, a 'secret' that Shadow has yet to reveal._


	12. Come Clean

**Amy's POV**

The majority of people never accepted his nature, neither admitting that he's a hero as well. Not only they're against him because of his actions, they were afraid of him; afraid that it's too dangerous being physically around him. The others didn't agree with my terms that they thought I was crazy as well. Everyone judged him immaturely.

Technically, who would know? Everyone would still bash him over stupid, and degrading complements.

He's breathing just like us…

-

-

_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!_

Knuckles' voice was heard outside, that it caught my immediate attention. Then I heard Shadow's voice, responding words that I couldn't hear. Nurses suddenly were shouting outside, yelling atop of their voices.

As I opened the door, I was in definite surprised. Knuckles was pinned on the wall, all bruised and beaten badly while Shadow was ready to throw another punch.

I froze.

Not only that I'm surprise of what's happening; it's what he's doing. It's unbelievable to see something that caused enough pain in the inside.

He went too far…

_That's not the Shadow I know…_

I shouted his name to draw his attention towards me. He stopped as he gradually turned his head over to where I was standing. I didn't dare to go near him or even try to run to where he is now. I was beginning to feel afraid of him because of what I saw.

"_Amy…"_ He says.

Suddenly, reinforcements made their way in the incident. One of them begins to familiarize Shadow as all of them cease fire. Shadow still locked his eyes to where I was. I felt that I shouldn't have involved myself in his life where everything became more complicated than before. I still feel that I'm the one who really did cause everything on down fall. The guiltiness was spreading all over me, showing that I'm the ruination of everything…

_I've ruined his life._

I shouldn't have impacted his way of living after mourning about the death of Sonic.

"Miss Rose, please come with me, and I'll escort you to another room." The nurse politely says.

It hurts to let go and it's the only way. 'What a fool I've become…'

…

**AMY**!!

_I stopped_. His voice reached me to make myself yield momentarily. Curiously I looked back, seeing him trying to come forth towards me.

He's releasing his all. The side I've wanted to research for: the real Shadow the Hedgehog. Everything dramatically changed in front of me, and I knew being too concerned about something has become even more unexpected than what I've wondered. All along he's been hiding in his own crazy nutshell, not ready to accept the new world in front of him.

But when I came, I was able to free him from the chains.

_It was the Expected of the Unexpected …_

As of now, I'm still holding myself back, somehow. The side of me wants to run to him, giving my reassurance and all. The other wants to let go, and leave him be. This… was the real Shadow that everyone wants, and even I was willing to investigate more about his personality and being. He is in that hard position where he takes all the huge constructive criticisms, and immature comments.

In the past year where he at least helped Sonic to save the world, everyone wasn't capable of accepting the fact that Shadow did the majority of the work. He _did_ most of the work… compared to Sonic, and he nearly sacrificed himself after that.

_That's what a true hero is._

Everyone was silent… I was waiting for his response. He was hesitating, figuring out words to say. I didn't mean to make him become like this… I only needed the support.

But why am I asking more from him…?

"Amy, it's unlikely to see myself like this, showing this to the public where I wanted to wait for this moment to be perfect." He explained. "But they deserve to know..."

_They deserve to know…?_

"Amy, I…"

… **WHAM**!!!

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Knuckles shouted.

"Christ," Shadow's boss sighed. "C'mon, take both of them outside, and cuff them."

-

-

"Miss Rose?" The nurse asked. "Are you all right…?"

I nod to the nurse. I took the time to wonder of what he's going to say

But one thing I was completely certain:

_Did he really mean to say it?_

* * *

"Shadow the hedgehog," his boss scowled, scolding over the incident earlier.

"Do you know how this will affect you, if you intend to do that kind of dangerous action in public? Not only will this affect the public around you, but your occupation here as well!"

He didn't say anything. Further most, he's not interested to talk about the matter right now.

"I just don't know what to do with you right now, Shadow. I want to let go of this, and get on with our usual routine. But having this occurred in the wrong time will affect us, and the station square community. Taking such idiotic action upon a civilian went extremely over the line."

He knew that it went over the line, and he didn't care if it did. Over the fact that he endured so many emotional outbreaks from the people he knew of, his mind couldn't handle the devastating incidents from the past few weeks.

"Are you listening Shadow?!" His boss banged atop of his desk.

Shadow still refused to listen. He decided to not argue about the matter.

"As the Captain, I have the right authority to lay you off from this job. From here on until I can say that you are ready to come back."

He blew it, and that's the choice he's going to have to take.

"You disappointed me, Shadow. It's difficult for me to lay off another one of my best lieutenants."

If it is meant to be this way, then this is will be the sacrificing choice he has to accept.

"Before you go, leave your lieutenant license card behind, and your gun."

-

-

Shadow made his way to the area where Knuckles is being held. He started this; therefore it's his responsibility to solve the problem. He had no self-control; his mind was not capable to fend off all the negativity, and the emotional distress he was suffering. Even if he tries to show that he stands strong, there'll be a way that he can be overrun by a certain weakness he's unsure of.

_The power of many can outweigh the power of one._

As he arrived at the cell, Knuckles immediately barged himself in front of the bars, and faced him furiously.

"This is your fault that you got me into this shitty mess!" Knuckles pointed.

"I know." Shadow responded.

"And then what," Knuckles scoffed. "You're coming back to beat the shit out of me?"

He rolled his eyes over his remark.

"I've given myself a chance to get to know you really well, but I guess you're some sadistic bastard that has violent intentions."

Shadow sighed as he rested against the bar behind him, not particularly paying attention of what Knuckles is pointing out. "I didn't mean to."

"And why would I believe the crap you're saying?"

"I'm not asking you to believe. It's better if you just shut that annoying hell of your mouth."

The red echidna suddenly engaged himself angrily. "Why you…"

"… I apologize of what I did earlier."

Knuckles stopped as he didn't believe the black hedgehog in front of him was apologizing. He didn't even expect of him to say it either.

"It's never my intention of wanting to do such ridiculous action. My mind was off momentarily."

Knuckles sighed. "As long as I hear an apology from you, then I'm relieved. It's just… find that a little… corny though."

"I could say the same thing, hypocrite."

"Why you-" Before the red echidna can think of a comeback, he remembered the conversation he overhead him and Rouge back at the hospital.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why did you literally go berserk back there?"

"…I was out of my mind."

"I smell a lie."

"And I still have room to break your nose."

Knuckles growled furiously. "Oh just shut up and tell me!"

Knuckles only wanted to hear it from him, in his own words, and feelings. He wanted to know the truth of what's behind him and Amy.

"... There's nothing to say, when it's already visualized."

Shadow admitted it's been seen, caught, and captured in the open, even if anybody tried to pretend that nothing is happening. He knew that in the presence after Sonic's burial, everyone directly laid their eyes towards him and Amy.

"She has your heart… does she?" Knuckles asked. The black hedgehog stood their in silence, not responding to what he asked.

"She denied our help, even if we tried in every possible way to. Instead, she decided that she wants you to help her reach her senses." Knuckles explained. Still, Shadow wasn't able to respond any of what he mentioned. The red echidna became a little aggravated over the silence.

"I think this is the best time to say something, Shadow." He growled.

"There's nothing to say." Shadow responded.

"WHAT! I've wasted my breath over explaining why Amy denied our help, and you're not going to say anything at all?!"

"That's why I told you to shut that annoying hell of your mouth."

"So instead of not responding of what I asked, you decided to hang around, and watch me suffer at this crappy cell?!"

"It could be entertaining?"

"Then what the fucking hell are you even doing here?!"

"I can't believe you're so serious for a joke."

"W-What, you were joking?

"It's no wonder that you are gullible at certain dangerous times, even it was just a joke."

"S-Shut up, I am not."

Shadow turned around, and smirked to red echidna.

"If I wasn't in this cell, I would've at least laid another punch of that stupid grin on your face."

"You would've, but luckily I escaped from it. Enjoy your new cell for the next two days."

"W-What, two days?! I didn't even do anything wrong!" Knuckles instantly barged himself in front of the bars.

"If you hadn't punched back, you would've gone out after 24 hours."

"But you started this whole problem!" Knuckles furiously shouted.

"And I suffered my consequences as well."

"Then how come your little black ass is out there, when you're suppose to be here?!"

Shadow looked at him awkwardly, as he raised an eye. "Little… black-"

"YES, and it's suppose to be here, in this cell where I am standing at!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested being in there with you… alone." Shadow shook his head.

"W-W-WHAT, that's not what I was indirectly trying to say!" Knuckles growled.

Shadow sighed, as he slightly waved good-bye to the echidna, and walked away.

"HEY!" Knuckles barged again to the bars. "You come back here! I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Go find somebody else." Shadow waved once more.

"What the-" Knuckles shook his head furiously. "I'M NOT GAY, SHADOW!!"

-

-

He lost his job, caused a big scene, and unable to get the chance to reveal his love for Amy. Shadow sighed, as things went wrong once again. It probably all happened today, to remind him that it's not the right time to say it yet. Even if he thought about waiting for the right time, he feels that Amy might not accept his feelings.

Shadow felt hopeless… There is nothing in his mind that can make him happy, unless it's Amy in front of him.

He felt that he can move on, and for the first time, he felted freedom. Whenever he stuck by her, there was this burst of happiness, growing inside him that made Shadow realize that Amy unlocked that feeling inside his heart. But when he's not with her, that happiness fades.

He wants to feel it again.

He wants the happiness.

He wants… _Amy Rose_.

But how can he make her realize his love for her, after what she saw at the hospital?

Amy probably reviewed Shadow as a monster, for beating up Knuckles violently.

It hurts him to realize what he had done. He only wished that he can be with Amy alone, beg for forgiveness, and tell her that he _loves_ her. The chance he was holding back earlier for Amy had shattered in bits.

As Shadow exited from the building, heavy rain begins to pour in front of him; indicating that he's depressed over what he had done, the weather seemed to affect him as well. Before he could make his way home, a slight pink appearance had caught his eye. He looked out further more to see who was walking towards him.

As the pink appearance he's staring at became closer,

it was no other than Amy Rose.

…

_And that's chapter twelve!_

_Again, I am going back to this, and getting this done. I thank you for those who are waiting patiently, and I'll make up all the time to get these chapters in. _

_The next chapter will be just Shadow and Amy. Which means that there will be a lot of large fluffs, and a hint of lemon (wink, wink)._

_Flames are unacceptable, stay tune for the next chapter! _


	13. I love you & I'll be there

(Shadow's POV)

I can't win her heart by displaying a fake smile and say that everything's all right.

If I know that everything will be all right, I wouldn't be standing here right in front of where she is. I couldn't lie that everything will resume back to normal once we let Sonic rest at his own peace. Hell with all of the bizarre moments I've spend with Amy, I never believe our bonds would grow dramatically close. On the day where Sonic's life is taken away, it was one moment I couldn't forget where I initially have to separate her from seeing the blue hedgehog die instantly in front of her eyes.

_Flashback_

"SONIC!!!" Amy shouts as she recklessly run towards the edge of the cliff and attempt to save Sonic herself.

For the first time, I feel her safety is more of a concern rather than letting her life end tragically the same as what she saw now. Quickly, I grab her before she could even throw herself from the cliff. She tries forcing herself to escape her way out of my grip, and if I let her go, two deaths will eventually happen if I let this soul slip away from my arms.

"Let me go!!" Amy ruthlessly shouts. "Let me save him!!"

"You can't do anything right now," I explain while holding her in. "and if you throw yourself out there, you'll die too."

"I don't give a care if I die!" She unreasonably said. "Just let me save Sonic!!"

The more excuses she made, the more she'll obliviously enter death easily. With no use to hold her back, I have no other choice but to push her aside and finish the mess the doctor has done. Amy stands, not listening to any word I say until I grab her by her arm once more and given a final warning.

"You throw yourself out there; you're dead and gone from this world." I said. "If you listen to what I say, you would thank me later for saving your precious life."

She didn't respond, except she fell on to her knees, crying miserably. I can understand her pain because I've experience the same pain too; the same pain when I shockingly saw Maria shot numerous times in front of me.

On this day, I feel history has come and repeat itself again; however, it is history that has pass among someone else this time.

I turn around, seeing the doctor motionless after his encounter with Sonic. Quickly before he escapes, I gather energy to teleport myself where Eggman is and use chaos blast to destroy his aerial flight alongside with his machinery slaves and himself.

As I finish defeating the doctor, I thought I can manage my time to get down and help Sonic. As I led my body straight in the water, I look rapidly for the blue hedgehog. When I turn around, I saw his body sinking slowly in the depths of the water. I swim at haste, hoping to catch him before he sinks deeper, and until I manage to get a hold of him, there is no sense of life happening within the blue hedgehog.

No sense of movement. No sense of responding. No sense of life… at all.

It's bullshit to watch the menacing doctor beat Sonic easily, but to visually see that he's dead is not certainly believable.

'_C'mon, you can't reach that light yet.' _

Finally with all the strength I have left within myself, I pull the motionless hedgehog in reaching above the water surface and swim towards the rocks. After I pull Sonic on land, I taken a closer look of where the doctor shot him; only to figure the reason the blue hedgehog couldn't unfortunately make it. The tiny hole is recognizable as the shot has led to his chest; meaning that his heart is obviously in jeopardy.

Unfortunate that the shot is just an 'accident', the shot has taken away a valuable life.

The life the people has regarded a 'hero in town'.

Shock from the wound taken its place, I couldn't find any reason to tell this among Sonic's friends - especially Amy.

"Don't t-tell." A weak voice has spoke through.

Surprisingly, the blue hedgehog has taken the initiative to speak and push himself in a severe condition he's in.

"Don't tell t-the others." Sonic weakly said.

I can't legitimately lie because Amy has seen it as well. If I pretend nothing has happen to Sonic, I'll be guilty for the cause.

"Amy has seen you." I said.

After Sonic hears her name, he couldn't think of anything to say despite his effort in trying to bear with the severity of his wound.

But effortlessly, only a slight smile is what he has given.

"You'll b-be there," Sonic chuckles weakly. "and k-keep an e-eye right?"

'_I'll be there?'_

With a response I became unsure to take his word for, the blue hedgehog weakly gave a thumbs up upon his chest and in seconds, the life within Sonic has slipped away...permanently.

No movement. No response. No…Sonic the hedgehog.

_End of flashback_

If I am willing to protect Amy from the harm she expose herself into, is love an exception I'm willing to be there for?

A word I've taken from Sonic, but loving Amy is the path leading to be there for her. Always.

'_Amy.'_

Repeating those words through my mind is easy enough to manage, but realistically, in person, how pathetic that I have no guts to tell that I love her. It isn't easy for me to blurt it out courageously, including the fact that we both have seen Sonic die unexpectedly.

We didn't know each other back then, but how unlikely that two strangers cross paths and suddenly, create a bond never like before.

I walk towards her, keeping my sight lock within hers. I have a million thoughts running through my head, thinking what kind of reason has bring her here in this cold weather. I'm expecting a reason to be scold for all the trouble I have cause back in that hospital and plus, losing my job in return. The other… I became unsure; unless it would miraculously be something else.

But why here? Why couldn't she wait back in the hospital then?

Why so desperately?

"Amy," I finally say. "don't tell me your reason here is because of the mistakes I've stupidly made moments ago."

She didn't respond; neither a twitch of movement as well.

"Don't put your health in stake-"

_(slap)_

I look plainly to the floor, realizing that I indeed piss her off eventually.

"Shut up…" Amy finally responds.

I can't, but if she intends to say, I will.

"Shadow," Amy tries within her effort to hold her cry. "is this all happening because of me?"

Correct - every single moment we've gone through. However, everything is not her fault and I blame the emotions that I fail to manipulate and keep in control. Everything would turn all right, if I can just… tell her so.

"No."

She shakes her head and disagrees with my response.

Amy protests. "I know that I'm the reason behind everything."

She sincerely admits it; however, my heart denies it.

"Amy-"

"Stop lying to me!!" She abruptly shouts "Stop fucking lying to me!!"

Speechless from her reaction, I couldn't understand why she strangely believes this whole situation between me and her leads to her own fault. I've made mistakes. I'm imperfect. Because of the death of Sonic, it became a personal issue for Amy. If I care less with this whole agony of losing Sonic, I wouldn't do anything to help her at all.

I wouldn't even have to intervene with the issue as well.

_But if I didn't intervene, I'll lose her too_.

The attempt. The suicide. The rape. There will never be another… because I guarantee I'll save her soul once more. She jeopardizes her life three times, and I will never let her be in jeopardy again.

"I'm not expecting any credibility because I'm here and there to look out for you." I said.

"Why do you protect if it isn't credibility?" Amy asks.

Protect because it's important to? No, because I want to.

"I didn't protect you because it is mandatory to do so." I explain. "It was my decision… to do it."

She looks at me with disbelief, as if what she's hearing feel it's a lie.

"Don't lie to me." She whispers softly, trying to hold back her tears.

My patience is wearing thin and only because I couldn't get through her to make her believe me. Because everyone believes I'm quite a cynical and dark hedgehog of myself, doesn't mean all the things I say and mean are pessimistic. I have led everyone to believe that feelings never exists within me, but intentionally, I've always let these… feelings lock inside of me.

But with the impact of all this tragic adventure I'm in, Amy has been the key to unlock all my feelings. All of it; feelings I've never dare to get involve in. I want her to know that these are the feelings I've been enduring for the past moments, days, and weeks.

Lately, I've been falling slowly.

_Falling slowly… in love with her_.

"I'm not lying." I said. "If I did, I wouldn't care any less about you at all."

Nothing she has any response for, except listening to the words I'm speaking of.

"Saving a life of a person I have no idea of within three times is unimaginable. Providing a person who I barely know of with help and support is unrealistic. "

I'm not going to let miserable thoughts drown her helplessly. Not anymore.

"But with the embrace and kiss I've given to a person or more likely a stranger… is meaningful."

Amy, with no expression to figure, hasn't object to the things I say are lies. Nothing except letting silence surround us over and over. I want her to know she have led me to believe that I'm worth living in this world. Amy's the reason I'm standing here, and show that I can give myself another second chance.

"…Do you love this person?" Amy softly asks.

With many words to answer the question easily, I let out a slight smile.

And I do… with every inch of my heart.

"More than anything."

As the rain mellows, the surprise look, the fresh tears, and the astonish reaction has led Amy to believe all the words I'm portraying right now are not anymore lies.

No more sinking through misery; she already suffers enough.

Gracefully, I wrap her within my arms and embrace with all the feelings I have for her. Nothing has led me to believe that I'll experience love; nothing except doubts that always fulfill my mind. Then again, I would always have sense to believe that life is indeed full of surprises. A surprise or… a gift I feel for the first time that I'm lucky; lucky to have win Amy's heart.

When both our foreheads touch, a long pause only exists after I admit my affection for her. Amy no longer has tears streaming upon her cheeks, but instead she became more comfortable after being in presence within my arms. I don't want to rush, nor say anything to bother her in the moment she knew the truth. If it is patience that has help me overcome this feeling, then having patience to be with Amy can help our relationship pull through.

"Say it," She whispers. "and show me that you love me more than anything."

Patiently as she a wait to hear those words, I whisper upon the words she has long for always.

_'I love you.'_

There's no over joy and tears after hearing the words I said, but instead she given a smile and wrap her arms around my neck, and led me to kiss her soft lips. Under the rain and kissing her passionately, I feel fate has decided to bring us together in this precious moment.

A precious moment with a precious life I save.

After parting the kiss, we embrace each other once more only to let our new affection grow. While I held Amy within my arms, slowly I gathered energy to do chaos control in order to transport ourselves and escape from the cold weather.

In seconds, we've transported safely back in my apartment. The presence of being in this place had me remembering a flood of memories between me and Amy. The beginning had started from here and until now, we still manage to stay together and only this time, it's something new.

I look over to Amy standing quietly still, but only kept her sight towards mine. She then took my hand and held it both with her hands and gave a small, tender kiss. With a smile upon her face, she wrapped her arms around my neck and took me within her arms.

"Thank you for everything." Amy softly says.

Having Amy was all that is enough, but with a sense of acknowledgement, I couldn't have asked for more.

"Shadow," She says once more.

… "_I love you"._

With a sense of acknowledgement and also a sense of love in return, my heart has never been uplifted with so much affection. I drew myself close within her presence and kissed her. With a love I'm willing to be there for; I'm committed to give everything.

As I delivered the kiss, the moment grew passionate as I lifted Amy upon the table and part from her lips to send more kisses alongside of her neck. My ears perked up, hearing Amy give small, soft moans after leaving a trail of pecks alongside of her neck down to her shoulder. Suddenly, she had stopped me there and gently she lifted my head up and gave a soft, tender kiss upon my lips.

"I've never done this before." She whispered as she stood up in front of me.

Gradually, she took out her boots and unzipped her dress from the back and loosely, the red dress fell on the ground leaving her breasts and undergarment exposed. There were still a few bruises left from the incident, but she didn't care any of it during the moment. With her face blushing from the exposure of her naked body; slowly, she walked towards the bedroom and hoping that I can follow right after.

As I left my shoes, I followed her in the bedroom.

When I entered the bedroom, she only stood still with her arms wrapped around herself. Amy wasn't making any move within her entire body, and with her head tilted down, her whole body image looks anxious. Worried from the expression of her body language, I came upon and embraced her within my arms.

"Amy." I said softly.

"It's not you." She says. "Please, it's just me..."

I became puzzled to hear that she's feeling anxious to herself.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked.

She turned around and faced me with tears rolling upon her cheeks; her anxiety has caused her to breakdown before explaining why. I didn't say anything, but I wanted her to take her time.

"I know I don't want to talk about it," She anxiously explains. "but the thought of Sonic occurred through my mind."

I gave a huge sigh. If it's missing the blue hedgehog presence, I really have no intention of holding interest of talking about him – especially in this moment.

"What of him?" I effortlessly asked.

"Shadow, I don't mean to say that I miss him."

She gave a small kiss upon my lips, and whispered.

"_I don't want to lose you…"_

That is when it strikes me. I think to myself that it is fairly impossible for her to lose me. I agreed to be there for her, and indeed I took Sonic's word for it. Why does she have to be afraid? I always believe to myself that I can get out of any obstacle that dares to stand on my way.

But I think again; what if I am wrong?

Amy winced after admitting her fear to me. She couldn't help, but let out a small cry. The fact that she's afraid of losing me is taken seriously to her heart.

"When I saw Sonic die in front of me, I am hoping that the same situation won't happen to you either."

My thoughts became in disbelief. I couldn't imagine myself to be easily defeated and left within despair. I think again and wonder. If the same situation happens to me just as it happens to Sonic, then I'm left with… nothing.

I'll lose life. I'll lose love. I'll lose… Amy.

When I look at Amy now, she's crying silently. Her whole body is slightly shaking and the color of her skin is gradually becoming light pink. She's afraid; extremely afraid that I'll be lost within her grasp. Whatever comes within my way, it'll come for a reason. I came a long, long way to stay alive, and I know when my time is already done.

I'm certain that my time right now, is to be with the girl I love.

I took her within my grasp and held her tightly, knowing that she will never lose me.

"If I can still remain standing through any horrific events, you won't lose me."

"But-" Amy protests.

"But if I am reaching to the point when my life coming to an end, I'll still remain spiritually there."

If I am severely wounded at any cause, I'll still force myself to keep going forth.

_If I love her with all my heart, I'll show her that I mean it as well._

With a great amount of love that I'll commit to, I lifted her and gently lay her upon the bed. I lock my lips with hers once more until in seconds, we begin to passionately continue our kiss further. The more we continue, the more passion grew within the moment. I apart from the kiss and continue to trail kisses along side of her neck. As I deliver several kisses more, my ears have perked when Amy let slight moans from reacting the kisses I've given. The more I hear her mood of enjoyment, the more I became determine to take this moment further on to the next level.

I have never come upon this experience before, and I always find these acts strange every time Rouge mentions about sleeping with that red echidna. The way that bat mentions about having sex is not likely of how this moment is happening; this experience has made a different impact than what she has said.

While I took the time leaving more trail of kisses among her body, I slide my hands towards to her undergarments and remove them. I became unsure if Amy is comfortable with how the moment is going; I stop and look to see if she's feeling assure to continue.

I look towards her and see if she still wants to keep going. She pauses at the moment as if she's trying to bring her thoughts together. Her heart begins to pound profusely, and by showing permission to continue, she rapidly nods. My heart starts to pound heavily, and in the same time, I feel nervous of having to make love with her.

If she agrees to engage sex, then I shouldn't worry.

As she separates her legs apart, I gently make an entrance towards her lower region and carefully, slid myself in. Amy reacts painfully from the action, but she rapidly nods again indicating to not worry. I lock lips with her to make her feel less worrisome over the thrusts I've given, but her moans became more excruciating to adapt with the pain. Amy suddenly broke from the kiss and decides to rest her head on my shoulder.

I went along slowly with each thrusts I gave, and Amy on the other hand tightly embraces me to over bear the movement. Her painful groans have set ease and she begins to fulfill her excitement within the moment. Our breathing became heavier as our moans have also mix along as well. I have taken the rhythm of my thrusts a little faster and heavier, and the pleasure has given me determination to deliver more.

Amy reach over above her head, digging her nails on the pillow and set much louder moans from the pleasure she's feeling. The more heavier the thrusts became, the more I sped through the rhythm of our movement. Amy lifts herself up as she straddles her legs on my lap and suddenly begins to manipulate the thrusts herself.

With the greater amount of pleasure rushing throughout my entire body, she begins to heavily grind and move her hips on my lower region. The feeling became very ecstatic and I eventually plead for more. I grip my hands on her hips as Amy performs to deliver much heavier thrusts by maneuvering herself repeatedly in a vertical position.

Our moans grew louder and our breathing grew heavier and as Amy begins to speed the movement, the only thing I can do is enjoy every bit of this moment. I wrap my arms around her, supporting each thrusts she's given me as she did the same. At any second, I can feel the pleasurable point nearing. I couldn't resist stopping; the enjoyment of our activity is worth every inch of a second to us.

I lay her back as I decide to control the thrusts further. I grip on to her hips once again, and begin to pulse my movement; her hands surrounds my neck, moaning from all the pleasure striking her body. As that pleasurable point has finally been reached, I deepen my thrust inside her and held in to release all the huge amount of energy I have left in me. Amy howls her moans in extreme as I collapse in her arms afterwards.

What Rouge has said with all the excitement she receives from having sex, I honestly didn't expect her words have me believing; by experiencing this moment with Amy, I taken Rouge's word for it. After embarking this new experience, the session has left us panting heavily afterwards.

As I gather my thoughts together, I look at Amy still collecting her breath after the activity. I couldn't help, but let a slight smile occur to me. She finally manages to open her eyes, and look towards me.

"I love you." Amy whispers, gently pulling me into a kiss.

After a few minutes of catching a bit of our energy, the both of us lay upon the bed facing together and let sleep drift us in the end.

I watch her fall asleep as she snuggles herself beside me and the warmth feeling from the embrace has made my heart beat at ease.

I couldn't ask for more. This is all the answers that have solve my questions.

Amy Rose. She is the girl I will always be willing to protect and care for.

Before I drift to sleep, I whisper softly to her ear with my meaningful words.

"_I love you Amy and I'll be there."_

_-_

_-_

_And that's chapter thirteen._

_I want to give my deepest, deep apologizes for not updating quickly. I feel I've been giving such lame and idiotic excuses that yes I am updating and I'll get the chapter done soon. Unfortunately, I never quite take my word upon it. Please blame all the busy schedules with work and school blended together that has taken majority of my life. Take note that I've been giving myself time to improve my writing abilities since I'm already grown to understand proper grammar, mechanics and such. I take the blame for not finishing this for I think… two years? And again I apologize. However, I do not want to rush this and make this chapter shitty. I know when it comes to lemon, almost everyone wants a piece of a juicy detail from it. I know almost everyone expects more, but with all the school and work occupying my time, this is all I can give and I mean this from the bottom of my heart. I solemnly detest of making a pattern of love is form, kiss each other, have sex, moan each other's name, cry out of joy, and repeat the three sweet words. I like everything in detail and almost everyone as well. _

_Anyways, yay! A shadamy is formed! Finally! _

_I don't think I'll give anymore subliminal hints for the next chapter, and please note that I might not update a lot sooner than before. I know patience is wearing thin, but hey I got a life as well. The next chapter will get a bit messy and that's all I'm going to say._

_Flames are unacceptable. Stay tune everyone!_


End file.
